


Скрытое и неистолкованное

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, Yamanari_Tai



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Easter Eggs, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Not copy to another site, References to Jane Austen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: Монстр не особо торопится, и двоим потерянным птенчикам хватает времени, чтобы прочитать шесть коротких историй о магии (немного иного рода). Другими словами, «Брайан» и «Найджел» влюбляются друг в друга (оставаясь всё теми же людьми, которыми были всегда).





	1. Пролог. Два потерянных птенца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Disguised, or a Little Mistaken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345101) by [Page161of180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page161of180/pseuds/Page161of180). 

> От автора: С чего же начать? Эта история появилась благодаря тому, что в четвертом сезоне очень мельком упомянули тот факт, что Генри Фогг выбрал для новой личности Элиота образ распутного сына английского лорда по имени Найджел. С тех пор мне ужасно хотелось написать о том, что бы случилось, повстречай Найджел профессора английской литературы Брайана — раньше, чем Монстр успеет занять тело Элиота. Я решила обыграть эту идею серией из шести зарисовок, каждая по паре тысяч слов. А получилось ВОТ ЧТО. Представляю вашему вниманию моё творение, посвящённое любви Найджела и Брайана, историю, которая разворачивается на фоне цитирования Джейн Остин (которую преподаёт Брайан) и огромного количества не слишком глубоко спрятанных чужих воспоминаний.
> 
> Небольшая оговорка по персонажам: канон практически не упоминает деталей образов Брайана и Найджела (но Брайан хотя бы пару раз появляется на экране). Поэтому моим решением было признать, что по сути они остаются Квентином и Элиотом. Но многие ключевые моменты характеров, которые мы привыкли связывать с этими персонажами, размыты или отсутствуют. И чем больше времени Брайан и Найджел проводят вместе, тем отчётливее в них становятся видны Квентин и Элиот. И об их внешности: я старалась не слишком задевать этот момент, потому что в каноне гламуры обоих совершенно отличаются от них самих, за исключением некоторых черт и пропорций. Но в то же самое время, в моём понимании оба этих персонажа в какой-то мере способны видеть друг друга настоящими, физически и эмоционально. Я представляю это, как плёнку с двойной экспозицией: словно обе версии разом наложены друг на друга. Другими словами, во время чтения вы можете представлять Квентина и Элиота привычными вам людьми — или кем-то, кто от них слегка отличается. Выбор за вами.
> 
> Оговорка по временной линии: эта история, очевидно, отклоняется от канона после стирания памяти в конце третьего сезона, но к финалу я постаралась завернуть её обратно в канон. Чтобы не спойлерить, напомню, что содержание говорит о том, что Монстр не торопится, но это вовсе не значит, что он вовсе не придёт и не заберёт Элиота себе. Именно поэтому я не могу назвать финал истории Найджела и Брайана очевидно счастливым. Но мне нравится думать о нём, как о финале, полном надежды. А ещё эта история происходит летом, потому что я так решила; честно говоря, практически все детали об учёбе и времени ускользнули от моего внимания, так что прошу вас о снисхождении в этом вопросе. 
> 
> И наконец, оговорка об Остин: в этой истории очень часто обсуждают её работы. Я постаралась включить в диалоги о книгах (и самих мальчиках) достаточно деталей, чтобы контекст оставался понятным читателям, не разбирающимся в английской литературе. Также замечу, что Найджел воспринимает многих персонажей Остин совсем не так, как это делает автор (хотя в некоторых случаях наши мнения определённо совпадают). Почему Остин? Потому что она мне нравится, а ещё мне очень хотелось поговорить о параллелях между её персонажами и тем, как сами Квентин и Элиот видят свои чувства. А ещё спасибо чудесной статье Алиссы Фикс в «Syfy Wire» о том, что «персонажи Квентина и Элиота жаждут друг друга сильнее, чем герои Джейн Остин». И это очень верная цитата.

_Редко, очень редко раскрывается полная правда при выяснении отношений — _  
что-нибудь да останется скрытым, неверно истолкованным, —   
но когда, как в настоящем случае, неверно толкуют лишь поведение,   
а не чувства, то беда не столь уж велика.   
\-- Джейн Остин, “Эмма” 

— Брайан? Брайан!

Шум ресторана просочился обратно в уши — Брайан даже не заметил, когда тот исчез — вместе с голосом Линдси. Брайан потряс головой.

За столом напротив него сидела пара. Конечно же, они ведь договаривались об этой встрече. Как же её звали, эту подругу Линдси? А её мужа? Брайан искренне желал бы обвинить в своей плохой памяти то странное головокружение, которое накрыло его после первого глотка слишком приторной сангрии. Но он точно знал, что эта встреча не просто так записана в его календаре под невнятным заглавием «ужин с друзьями Линдси». 

— Брайан, — снова послышался сбоку голос Линдси. Кажется, она начинала злиться. Ну, что же. Он и сам на неё злился, и не так давно, за... Брайан успел уже забыть, что это было на этот раз. Снова разговаривать они начали только сегодня днём, и этого как раз хватило, чтобы быстренько перепихнуться перед выходом в ресторан.

Брайан взглянул на Линдси, не в силах отрицать её красоту: эта короткая стрижка, светлые волосы, старомодные круглые очки. Она была как раз в его вкусе — если говорить о девушках, разумеется. О женщинах. И это, само по себе, объясняло слишком многое. 

Иногда Брайану, впрочем, казалось, что её очки должны быть более квадратными. Иногда он думал о том, что они обязаны быть квадратными — или их и вовсе не должно быть.

Линдси забрала у него из пальцев бокал с вином — кажется, Брайан слишком долго держал его, не притрагиваясь, — и отпила глоток, прежде чем поставить бокал на стол. Брайан терпеть не мог эту её привычку. 

— Слишком сладко. Это что, абрикос?

— Персик, — поправил Брайан. 

— Ты же ненавидишь персики.

Он и правда их ненавидел. 

— Не знаю, в меню это звучало освежающе. 

— Так вот, Сахил как раз только что спросил, как мы встретились...

Сахил. Точно. Сахил, и его жена... Имя вспомнить так и не удалось.

— Ну да, наша первая встреча, — Брайан потёр ладони, стараясь отбросить ощущение начала очередной лекции, и натянул на лицо свою самую очаровательную улыбку. — Это произошло в книжном.

— В книжном на Гарвардской площади, — подсказала Линдси и закатила глаза, словно осуждая Брайана за упущенную деталь. А он, меж тем, всё прекрасно помнил, просто счёл эту деталь несущественной.

— Да, в этом книжном. Я подбирал книги...

— Для его диссертации, — поддакнула Линдси со странной гордостью, словно похвасталась котом, обученным кататься на велосипеде. Брайан всё меньше и меньше понимал, почему именно он должен рассказывать эту историю.

— Да, для неё. Так вот. Линдси оказалась в моём ряду...

— В его ряду, — Линдси и её подруга/жена Сахила обменялись многозначительными взглядами. Господи.

— Хорошо, в том же ряду. — Пришло время для самой милой части истории. Брайан приобнял Линдси за плечи, стараясь быть хорошим бойфрендом. — И я спросил её: «Вы точно уверены, что вам нужна именно эта секция?»

Линдси разочарованно застонала. Брайан метнулся мысленно к тому, как это было, беззвучно матерясь. 

— То есть... Я умудрился пропустить целый кусок истории, на ней была футболка, та самая, которая...

Теперь ему правда требовалась помощь Линдси. Брайан облизал губы, пытаясь потянуть время и позволить ей вклиниться в разговор. Но она и не подумала этого сделать.

— Та футболка с персонажами из детской сказки, — медленно продолжил он, пытаясь угадать детали. — Хроники Нарнии?..

— Боже мой, Брай. «Филлори и далее». 

Это и правда было так. На футболке были часы и какие-то козлиные рога, что ли? Однако, первыми Брайан заметил часы — и замочную скважину в них. Замочную скважину, которая почему-то бросилась ему в глаза даже раньше, чем прекрасная грудь Линдси, натягивающая ткань. 

Брайан вскинул руки в защитном жесте:

— Прости, прости. Я совсем забыл, что за фантастическая аллегория на говорящих животных там была. 

Подруга Линдси издала звук умиления и, потянувшись через стол, сжала её руку. 

— Ты ж моя лапочка. В детстве я обожала эти книжки.

— Я помню! И неудивительно, они же восхитительные! — Линдси походя погладила Брайана по шее, её пальцы скользили прямо под волосами. — А Брай их никогда не читал, можешь себе представить?

— Ты серьёзно? Мне всегда казалось, что они входят в обязательную программу любой средней школы.

Пальцы Линдси случайно задели Брайана за ухом, и он резко потянулся за своим всё ещё полным бокалом сангрии. Персики... 

Нож для хлеба, лежащий рядом, задел ему руку остриём. 

— Брайан ненавидит книжки, в которых присутствуют короли или квесты, — продолжала Линдси.

Брайан лизнул сочащийся кровью порез.

— Верховный Король, — пробурчал он, сглатывая привкус меди. — В Филлори правит Верховный Король. 

Линдси взглянула на него с раздражением — не тем милым раздражением, в которое играют пары, которые любят друг друга. С настоящим раздражением. Брайан был уверен, что сегодня ночью они опять поругаются.

Но может, перед этим успеют потрахаться.

— Ты же не читал эти книги?

— Не читал.

— Тогда откуда тебе знать, кто там у них правит?

— Понятия не имею, — отрезал Брайан и не открывал больше рот до тех пор, пока не принесли еду. 

***

Вечером пятницы — или, скорее, утром субботы, — Найджел, конечно же, был по самые яйца там, где ему быть не следовало. Но всё же не там, где быть действительно не следовало. Сказывались привилегии работы бармена: он имел право сперва спросить удостоверение личности. Очень полезная привычка в городе, переполненном несчастными богатенькими мальчиками, в соблазнении которых Найджел попросту не мог себе отказать. Даже в те времена, когда и сам был точно таким же.

И конечно, на горизонте маячила вероятность, что Капитан — уже готовый кончить, сейчас, в любую секунду, вот так, — мог обзавестись подделкой. Определённо, мог. Но Найджел готов был не думать об этом, потому что начал свою смену трезвым и закончил так же, добавляя ещё один день к предыдущим пятисот восьмидесяти. И если ценой этому был всего лишь милый паренёк, которого Найджел утащил к себе в студию, как только закончил смену... Прежде, чем успел ощутить то жуткое сосущее чувство, которое посещало его после шести часов беспрерывной работы с бутылками... 

Что ж, это был меньший грех, чем пьянство.

— Это было... Горячо, — Капитан скатился с него, пытаясь отдышаться, и потянулся обнять Найджела поперёк груди. Найджел тут же плавно скатился с постели. Нежности вне секса он откровенно недолюбливал, даже друзей своих не обнимал при встрече. Должно быть, унаследовал от папочки его английскую холодность.

К счастью, Капитану не требовалась моральная поддержка. Это было неудивительно, но приятно. Найджел обычно сразу умел распознать в потенциальном партнёре напряжённого ботаника, нуждающегося в помощи, указаниях и обнимашках, но иногда они всё равно проскакивали контроль. И каждый раз становились проблемой. 

Огромной проблемой. Его любимым сортом проблем. Потому он и избегал их так тщательно. 

— Дай угадаю: свой номер ты мне не дашь? — уточнил Капитан со вздохом, почёсывая твёрдый живот. Найджел только загадочно улыбнулся, натягивая домашние штаны, и закинул в корзину с грязным бельём свои узкие джинсы и черную рубашку — его рабочую форму и источник постоянных чаевых. 

Капитан от души потянулся, закинув руки за голову, — Найджел с удовольствием полюбовался картинкой, — и послушно начал поиски собственных штанов. Пока он одевался, постепенно прикрывая одеждой все свои мышцы, Найджел отошел к стойке, которая служила ему кухонным столом. Там его давно ждала стопка потрёпанных книжек в мягкой обложке, а за ними прятался счёт за учёбу с таким количеством нулей, что Найджелу даже смотреть на него было неприятно. Несмотря на то, что те узкие джинсы в стареньком икеевском шкафу стоили, кажется, ещё больше. 

Разбираться с собственными деньгами оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем бездумно тратить папочкины.

Найджел взял в руки верхнюю книжку. Он мог бы, наконец, начать её читать. Или снова отложить и забыть, цепляясь за фальшивую уверенность в собственных силах, которой на деле не было и в помине. 

Книга вернулась на своё место. Найджел всегда любил иллюзии, хотя поддерживать их получалось гораздо хуже, чем хотелось бы.

Капитан застегнул, наконец, молнию на джинсах и пошёл к дверям, по пути потёршись подбородком Найджелу о плечо. «Слишком высокий», бегло подумал Найджел, не в силах даже для себя объяснить эту внезапную ремарку. 

— Я пошёл, — подал голос Капитан, и Найджел, не оборачиваясь, кивнул. 

— Спасибо, — добавил он, помедлив мгновение, — было здорово, эм...

— Идри, — подсказал Капитан, нисколько, кажется, не обиженный.

Лампа над ними вдруг ярко моргнула, и Найджел повёл плечами. 

— Как ты сказал?..

— Идрис. Да, как Эльба. 

Найджел так и понял, что ослышался. И лампа на потолке перестала мигать. 

— Врёшь, — заявил он, ухмыляясь через плечо. — На самом деле ты какой-нибудь Фред, а «Идрис» используешь, чтобы цеплять симпатичных барменов.

Идрис легко шлёпнул его по заднице. 

— Весь мир — иллюзия, детка, — улыбнулся он, и свет в студии снова отчаянно замигал и не останавливался, пока Идрис не закрыл за собой дверь. 

Найджел бросил ещё один виноватый взгляд на стопку книг и плюхнулся на кровать, прижавшись щекой к старому лоскутному одеялу. Он даже не помнил, где его раздобыл, но отдельные лоскуты словно формировали странную картину, которую невозможно было понять. А ещё это одеяло, тёплое и потрёпанное, всегда придавало ему сил. 

Найджел глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя безумно одиноким. Ещё более одиноким, чем был до того, как Идри — Идрис — трахнулся с ним на этой постели.

И у него не было ни единой идеи, почему.


	2. Ботаник и флирт

— Квентин!

Брайан выходил из книжного — того самого, на Гарвардской площади, — когда его схватил за руку очень высокий темноволосый парень в обтягивающей чёрной рубашке. Сиял он при этом так, словно преследовал Брайана — или Квентина? — целых пятьдесят лет и вот, наконец, нашёл. Это было немного агрессивно и пугающе, но с другой стороны — интриговало.

— Нет, простите, — неохотно разочаровал его Брайан. — Меня зовут Брайан.

Парень поднял красивую бровь. 

— А я как сказал? Брайан. Брайан Кинкейд. Ассистент профессора английской литературы. Ты ведь работаешь над своей диссертацией? И довольно медленно работаешь, не так ли? 

Брайан уставился на него. 

— Простите, — помедлив, Брайан внимательнее посмотрел в чужие тёмные глаза. — Мы знакомы? 

Это был не подкат. Брайан был в этом убеждён, и не только из-за возникшего в голове образа раздражённой Линдси. Она, может, и разозлилась бы на Брайана за наглый флирт с симпатичным незнакомцем (и возможным бандитом), а ещё ей могло быть пофиг. Брайан был не слишком уверен в том, на какой стадии отношений они сейчас находятся. И всё-таки, этот парень был чем-то Брайану очень знаком. Глазами? Или... Чем-то неуловимым. 

Где-то за углом взревела машина, и Брайан вздрогнул, а парень тут же потянул его за руку на себя. Он оказался довольно крепким, и это означало очень плохие новости, если он собрался Брайана похищать, но если нет... Брайан мысленно улыбнулся. 

— Ты пару дней назад заходил ко мне в бар, — признался парень, когда владелец машины укатил подальше от них. 

Вот оно что. Брайан действительно был в баре совсем недавно, выпивал с друзьями, такими же недавними выпускниками, и... Конечно. Конечно же, он заметил горячего бармена за стойкой. То местечко было для них всех новым, открылось совсем недавно и располагалось неподалёку от площади Портера, где у них всех было гораздо меньше шансов столкнуться со своими студентами. А ещё от этого бара неуловимо веяло чем-то щёгольским, и Брайан не удержался от вопроса:

— Это что, твой бар?

— Папочкин, — пренебрежительно бросил парень, взмахнув рукой. Чего ещё ожидать от Гарварда? Брайан припомнил свои собственные ученические годы в Скрантоне, довольно счастливые и ничем не примечательные. — И это неважно. Ты пришёл с друзьями и всё сетовал на тяжёлую жизнь выпускника или что-то такое, а потом начал жаловаться на свою подружку, громче, чем следовало бы в компании своих одиноких девчонок-коллег, кстати говоря. 

— У тебя очень хорошая память, — пробормотал Брайан, чувствуя, как загораются уши. Парень притормозил и помялся с ноги на ногу, словно не зная, как реагировать на это замечание. 

— Спасибо?.. Так вот, одна из твоих подруг, с идеальными стрелками — она, кстати, совершенно точно лесбиянка, если ты вдруг раздумывал к ней подкатить, — продолжил парень, не обращая внимания на ошарашенного Брайана, — эта твоя подруга сказала, что тебе давно пора перестать оттягивать неизбежное, порвать с этой твоей Линдси и замутить с одной из твоих студенток. Из тех, которые бесконечно на тебя вешаются с тех пор, как ты зачитал им вслух письмо капитана Фредерика Уэнтворта на семинаре. А я всё запомнил и провёл с бесценной помощью гугла небольшое исследование, которое подтвердило: ты — Брайан Кинкейд, специализируешься на английской женской литературе девятнадцатого века, и два с половиной семестра назад ты целый семестр учил юные души экономике викторианского дома в произведениях Джейн Остин. Всё верно?

И это всё, кажется, было вопросом. По крайней мере, последняя пара слов. Брайан готов был поклясться, что его лицо сейчас выглядело так, словно его походя пришибло тяжёлым бревном. Переваривая сказанное, Брайан медленно кивнул.

— Да, это всё правда. Я бы, впрочем, не назвал Джейн Остин «женской», но... Прости, но что ты тут всё-таки делаешь?

Парень плавно взмахнул рукой, словно отметая этот вопрос.

— Ты тогда сказал, что будешь в этом книжном во вторник после лекции Майоффа. 

— Ты был на лекции? — бессмысленно уточнил Брайан, искренне пытаясь совместить вместе все кусочки информации, которые парень разбрасывал, словно конфетти. Или как блёстки, он был похож на человека, который любит блёстки. Парень покачал головой. — Тогда как?

— Гугл, — беззаботно ответил парень, словно это было очевидным ответом. Может, так оно и было, и это Брайан свалился сюда с какой-то другой планеты, прямиком на угол к книжному на Гарвардской площади. В любом случае, они с этим чудесным, ужасно красивым парнем явно принадлежали к разным видам. Кем бы он ни был, мудрым барменом из рассказов Дойля, серийным убийцей или обоими сразу. 

— Погоди, — Брайан покачал головой. — Вернёмся к моему вопросу. Что ты тут делаешь? Чего ты хочешь? — «От меня», эти слова почти вырвались следом за вопросом. Но Брайан побоялся, что они бы сразу превратили всё это второсортное похищение в третьесортное порно. 

Парень потянулся к своей сумке, и Брайан сразу напрягся. Он этого и ожидал: теперь он вытащит нож, или пистолет, или шприц, или что угодно ещё. И все десять лет, в течение которых Брайан ни разу не снял пальца с кнопки тревожного вызова каждый раз, когда шёл домой в темноте, пойдут насмарку. Потому что ему придётся сдохнуть прямо посреди улицы, ясным днём, не переставая пялиться на восхитительные шесть футов и сколько-то дюймов роста незнакомого парня, которому всё тело Брайана мечтало заорать «да». 

Но вместо оружия парень извлёк из сумки потрёпанный томик...

— «Нортенгерское аббатство»?..

Парень улыбнулся ему.

— Брайан Кинкейд. Ты ведь поможешь мне с моей книжной проблемой? 

***

— Погоди, постой. Что значит «я не признаю пары Кейси и Тилни?»

Брайан Кинкейд. Ищущий своё место студент-магистр, чистосердечный властитель судеб испуганной кучки студентов, и не слишком верный парень, окинувший оценивающим взглядом каждую из прошедших мимо него девушек. А ещё Брайан был по крайней мере слегка не против быть похищенным, о чём Найджел старался пока не задумываться. Так вот, Брайан Кинкейд к тому же оказался человеком, зовущим книжных персонажей их ласковыми прозвищами.

Найджел вернул карточку клиенту за три стула от Брайана и вновь склонился над книгой, которую Брайан раскрыл на стойке. 

— Смотри, в первой же сцене, — продолжил Брайан, — Тилни же с ней флиртует. Предсказывает, что она скоро будет писать о нём в своём дневнике. Здесь подразумевается очень тесная связь, почти интимная. Для общества, где неженатым мужчине и женщине даже нельзя находиться вдвоём в одной комнате. Понимаешь? Он представляет её одну, в темноте, в её комнате и в её постели...

— Перестань зачитывать мне вслух свои грязные фанфики по Джейн Остин, — усмехнулся Найджел отчасти ради того, чтобы увидеть, как Брайан краснеет. И точно ради этого добавил: — Хотя нет, что это я. Пожалуйста, продолжай. 

Брайан и впрямь покраснел, правда, только ушами, а потом отпил здоровый глоток из своего бокала и чуть не подавился. Выглядело это невероятно очаровательно. 

— А вот Кейси, — продолжил Найджел, протирая стойку салфеткой, — точно обожает фанфики. Как она прячется в своих книгах, постоянно пытаясь претворить их сюжеты в жизнь... Если она не занимается косплеем, я... Ладно, неважно, что бы я сделал. Наверняка занимается, и давно.

Брайан рассмеялся, и Найджел неодобрительно покосился на него.

— Думаешь, она была бы одной из тех, кто не пропускает ни одного Комик Кона? И одевается туда персонажем «Игры престолов»?

— Скорее, персонажем «Филлори и далее», — ответил Найджел. Эти книги он не читал (как и «Игру престолов», благослови господь Википедию), но однажды подцепил парня, у которого вся комната была завешана постерами-репродукциями оригинальных обложек. Выглядело всё это довольно круто, и Найджел почему-то просто не мог отвести от них глаз. С той ночи ему запомнилось только две вещи: что секс был так себе, а вот кончил он сильнее, чем когда-либо. Кажется, сказывался алкоголизм. 

— Да почему сейчас все одержимы этими книжками? 

— А ты не фанат?

— Я не фанат фантастики, — отрывисто бросил Брайан.

Найджел прикусил язык и неодобрительно покачал головой. 

— Полагаю, это полностью объясняет, почему твой курс о Джейн Остин сосредоточен на экономике. Не романтик, да? 

Брайан повёл плечами, и даже его брови изобразили что-то сложное и неловкое. 

— Думаю, нет. Скорее, реалист. 

Его можно было дожать, прямо здесь и сейчас, но Найджел с сожалением отказался от этой опции. Ему правда нужна была помощь, вот и всё, так что Найджел собрался и выбрал другой путь. 

— Реалист, который готов поверить в пару Кейти и Тилни.

— Думаешь, она для него слишком заучка?

Вопрос застал Найджела врасплох. 

— Нет. Вовсе нет. Кейси — милашка, но ведь он в ней совсем не заинтересован. Сначала флиртует, а потом обращается с ней, как со своей мелкой сестрёнкой, или... — Найджел бросил быстрый взгляд на Брайана, который пялился на него в упор, склонив голову к плечу. — Или как с милым щеночком.

Брайан наклонился к нему, опираясь на стойку.

— Может, это такой защитный механизм. У него очевидно проблемы, если подумать о том, каким кошмарным был брак его родителей. 

— Слишком много о себе воображающий умник, да ещё и с детской моральной травмой. Какая находка. — Ему ли не знать. 

Брайан закатил глаза и — нет, не могло быть такого. Не мог Найджел выдать себя настолько, чтобы Брайан теперь смотрел на него так понимающе. 

— Уверен, что Кейси ему нравится, — заключил он через мгновение.

— Как скажешь, — Найджел развернулся на каблуках и занялся бокалами. Впрочем, отошёл он совсем недалеко, и Брайан воспринял это как приглашение продолжить разговор. 

— А что ты скажешь обо всех этих разговорах о тканях? С одной стороны, это очень здорово показывает его понимание женщин и проблем, с которыми они сталкиваются, а с другой все эти слова на самом деле о её теле, верно ведь?

Найджел не был уверен, в чем дело: в коктейлях, которые он продолжал Брайану подливать, или в самой Остин, но Брайан выглядел гораздо раскованнее и ярче того испуганного котёнка, которого Найджел встретил у книжного магазина. Ладно, не встретил, а подстерёг со всей его биографией наготове, но это же не имело значения. И теперь Найджелу остро хотелось надавить ещё и узнать, насколько свободным может стать этот парень. В конце концов, от простых разговоров вреда быть не могло. 

— То есть ты утверждаешь, что каждый раз, когда пара людей обсуждает одежду, на самом деле они говорят о том, что мечтают сделать с обнажёнными телами друг друга, — усмехнулся Найджел — и вдруг ощутил странный укол дежавю. Тряпка в руке вдруг показалась ему чем-то мягче, словно шелковой (как жилет, он откуда-то точно знал, каков этот жилет на ощупь), и Брайан, подняв голову от книги, смотрел на него недоверчиво и тепло со своего места на диване. То есть, за стойкой.

— Не всегда, — ответил Брайан, — но если взглянуть на контекст...

Найджел потряс головой, избавляясь от непонятной иллюзии.

— Вовсе не уверен, что Тилни так уж заботят женские тела, — парировал он, сопроводив свои слова долгим взглядом. 

Брайан замер. 

— То есть ты видишь Тилни геем. 

Найджел распутно улыбнулся ему. И нет, он вовсе не пытался оценить шансы. Просто играл свою роль. Ничего необычного. 

— Ну, не я же тут у нас признанный автор фанфиков по Остин?

Конечно же, он просто шутил, но Брайан принял его всерьёз, озадаченно наклонил голову к плечу. 

— Знание тканей — так себе доказательство ориентации, конечно, но по моему опыту, именно на такие детали ответов обычно сладко дрочат профессора английской литературы. 

Найджел поспешно подавил желание спросить, на что дрочит вот этот конкретный профессор (ладно, ассистент профессора). Вместо этого он притворно фыркнул: 

— Мне не настолько нужен этот зачёт. 

Вот только это было враньём. И, честно говоря, случалось ему делать большее и за меньшее. 

Брайан прищурился. К настоящему моменту они болтали уже, кажется, больше трёх с половиной часов, и Найджел чувствовал, что близится время неизбежного вопроса. Он воспользовался моментом, чтобы подлить выпивки клиентам на другой стороне бара, а когда вернулся, Брайан задумчиво смотрел на тающий лёд на дне своего бокала.

— Тебе подлить?

Брайан покачал головой.

— Я скоро пойду. — Найджел открыл было рот, чтобы поддакнуть ему — конечно же, Брайану пора было вернуться к своей подружке и их общей жизни, достаточно было уже упражняться в преподавании, — но Брайан его опередил. — Ты так и не рассказал, какому профессору должен завтра сдавать работу. Экзамены для весеннего набора закончились на прошлой неделе. А летнему они ещё только предстоят — через две. 

Наконец. Они добрались и до этой темы. 

— Я учусь не в Гарварде. 

Брайан кивнул — кажется, он и сам об этом догадался.

— А где?

Найджел выпрямился. В отличие от своего отца, ему никогда не было бы стыдно за свой выбор. Более того, этот выбор был лучшим за всю его жизнь, кроме, пожалуй, отказа от алкоголя. И трезвости на протяжении последних 593 дней. 

— В муниципальном колледже. — Брайан распахнул глаза, совсем немного, но Найджел не удивился: он, конечно же, успел пересчитать количество престижных школ в резюме профессора Кинкейда. — В Гарвард я ни за что бы не попал, — высокомерно продолжил Найджел. — И точно не смог бы платить за обучение.

Брайан, видимо, был слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы кричать об очевидном, но его глаза слишком явно обежали взглядом всю обстановку полного людей бара. 

— Я же говорил тебе, — напомнил Найджел, — баром владеет мой отец, а не я.

— И твой отец...

Найджел буквально видел, как в голове у Брайана все кусочки паззла собираются в одно целое. Начиная с образа нелюбимого сына-гомосексуалиста. 

— Он меня поддерживает. Даже чересчур. — После четвертого или пятого центра реабилитации это слово определённо пришлось в тему. — Только не в этом случае. — Брайан был настолько очевидно в смятении, что Найджел вздохнул и продолжил: — Моя семья не слишком заморачивается мыслями обо мне. И никогда не давала мне повода в этом усомниться. 

— И ты никогда раньше не учился в колледже? — спросил Брайан с невыносимой мягкостью в голосе. 

— Нет, — фыркнул Найджел. — После практически провального окончания очень престижной школы я сообщил семье, что буду актёром. 

И он правда пытался. Переехал в Нью-Йорк, жил на папочкины деньги. Сыграл пару хороших ролей в престижных театрах — и пару плохих, из разряда «раздеться догола во время монолога», в театрах без репутации вовсе. Даже умудрился заполучить главную роль в довольно невзрачной постановке «Генриха V», а когда во время первой репетиции возложил себе на голову корону, почувствовал себя настолько правильно, как никогда раньше. Его жизнь никогда не работала, но в тот момент Найджелу казалось, что вот оно, его предназначение. Вот только один из прожекторов вдруг сорвался с потолка, разминувшись с Найджелом на считанные дюймы, и постановку заморозили. А Найджел провёл следующие пару месяцев, практически не приходя в сознание и стараясь избавиться от болезненных воспоминаний. 

— План не сработал? — Брайан спрашивал так аккуратно, что Найджелу захотелось дотянуться и погладить его по щеке. Но пришлось сдерживаться, он ведь никогда так не поступал.

— Не сработал, — мягко улыбнулся Найджел.

— И тебе не хочется продолжать пытаться?

Найджел на миг прикрыл глаза.

— Я больше не тот человек, каким был раньше.

— В каком плане?

Найджел заставил себя посмотреть Брайану в глаза. 

— Я уже 593 дня, как не пью. 

Бедняга Брайан так удивился, что едва не свалился со стула. 

— Ты...

— Алкоголик, — кивнул Найджел, милостливо спасая Брайана от поиска нужного эвфемизма. — В завязке. 

Брайан наклонился к нему, и пульс у Найджела невольно скакнул, несмотря ни на что. 

— Но ты же бармен, — сказал Брайан, понизив голос почти до шёпота, и у Найджела всё тело заныло желанием сгрести его в охапку и прижать к груди, улыбаясь. Если бы только он был человеком, который способен на такие поступки. 

— Именно поэтому мне очень, очень нужен этот зачёт. 

Брайан протянул к нему руку, словно желая поймать его пальцы своими, и Найджел поспешно отстранился, натянув на лицо мягкую улыбку, и тут же нашёл тысячу причин остаться на другом конце стойки на следующие двадцать минут. 

А когда Найджел, наконец, вернулся, Брайана на месте уже не было. Зато на стойке лежала записка, нацарапанная на салфетке и втиснутая в книгу точно на моменте первой встречи Кейти и Генри. 

«Напиши в своей работе о том, о чём говорил мне. Идея отличная. И скажи, если захочешь поговорить ещё.» И ещё на салфетке был телефонный номер, а ниже него, быстрым суетливым почерком было втиснуто, заворачивая на угол там, где места не хватило: «Мне бы очень хотелось послушать, что ты думаешь о „Чувствах и чувствительности“».

Найджел заложил книгу запиской и сунул под стойку, к телефону, на который не смотрел всю эту ночь. И до конца смены пытался не думать о том, что получил в точности, что хотел, когда Брайан Кинкейд вошел в его бар два дня назад. Брайан Кинкейд, с его добрыми глазами и нервной улыбкой. Найджелу не было так сладко и хорошо с тех самых пор, как корона из постановки Генриха увенчала его голову на сцене никому не известного театра.


	3. Романтики и второстепенные выборы

День у Брайана шёл, мягко говоря, не очень. Начался он с утомительного спора с братом о том, что Брайан просто обязан в эти выходные съездить на могилы родителей (хотя это никак не входило в его ближайшие планы). Продолжился очередным разочарованием от встречи с консультантом по диссертации, а закончился предложением Линдси «поговорить об этом», когда Брайан вошёл в квартиру и нашёл её перелистывающей фотографии на ноутбуке. В тот момент Брайан совершенно точно понял, что не хочет об этом говорить, ничего не хочет обсуждать с единственным человеком, которому регулярно говорит «люблю тебя».

Единственным светлым моментом этого дня стала цепочка сообщений, которая высветилась на его телефоне в тот самый момент, когда он собирался на улицу за едой, пока Линдси ушла по своим делам.

«хорошие новости»  
«с меня (с папочки?) выпивка, выбирай любой вечер»  
«(давай же, скажи, что придёшь сегодня)»  
«и готовься к моим выкладкам о Марианне и Брэндоне»

Брайан даже не успел задуматься, а его ноги уже сами сменили направление, пришлось срочно вильнуть, чтобы не сбить с ног двух девушек на узкой дорожке. Ему, наверное, следовало подумать дважды, особенно в свете дурацкой улыбки, непроизвольно растянувшей губы, но Брайан просто сунул телефон в карман и продолжил идти. В конце концов, доселе день был просто отвратительным, и никто бы не мог обвинить Брайана в обычном человеческом желании развеяться.

Ведь Найджел к тому времени успел занять все его мысли. После их первой встречи/похищения, Брайан очень долго ругал сам себя за номер, нацарапанный на салфетке, словно в дурацком кино, а потом... Потом не мог перестать думать об этом, даже вернувшись домой к Линдси. Её как раз накрыло в тот вечер сентиментальностью, Линдси встретила Брайана на пороге в одной футболке с этой дурацкой Филлори, и всю ночь Брайан трахал её, шепча «Эл, Эл», а думал при этом о том, как красиво и слегка грустно Найджел умел улыбаться. На следующее утро Линдси, в её миленькой водолазке и коротенькой юбочке, уехала ещё до рассвета в аэропорт — к друзьям и своему бывшему в Портленд, на длинные выходные. А Брайан провалялся лишние полтора часа, бессмысленно разглядывая филлорийскую футболку, брошенную на краю кровати. Эта, кажется, была новая: на ней не было видно замочной скважины. А на той скважина была, Брайан точно помнил. И уже собирался загуглить, наконец, парочку обложек «Филлори и далее», когда его телефон звякнул новым сообщением. «не подскажешь, как вообще написать доклад? друг интересуется.»

И следующие две недели их переписка не прекращалась. Более того, из обсуждения начальных принципов построения доклада она перетекла к чудесным взглядам и представлениям Найджела о сексуальных вкусах Генри Тилни, а также к его колким замечаниям о посетителях бара. А ещё там были сообщения вроде «не забудь сегодня поесть, а не только перехватить утром кофе» и «прошу, приди и спаси меня от невыносимой скуки (сказал алкоголик в завязке с твёрдым намерением тебя опоить)». Всё это очень напоминало Брайану то самое время, когда тебе ужасно хочется с кем-то встречаться, но время ещё не пришло, и ты изобретаешь любые причины, лишь бы быть рядом с объектом своего обожания. А ещё это было так, словно они становились друзьями, настоящими друзьями, такими, которые словно были знакомы целую жизнь. Брайан был не очень уверен, которого из двух вариантов придерживается Найджел, а потому всё время откладывал тот самый разговор с Линдси, который станет необходимостью, выбери Найджел первый путь. Вот только для себя Брайан точно знал, какой вариант ближе ему самому, и потому разговору с Линдси уже давно стоило бы состояться. Но Брайан, честно говоря, никогда не отличался смелостью.

К тому моменту, как он добрался от дома до бара Найджела, Брайан успел подустать и твёрдо решить, что пора сократить потребление сигарет. Кажется, по нему это было заметно, потому что Найджел помахал ему от бара, нацепив маску комичной тревоги: 

— Брай, ты чего, бежал сюда?

Брайан — «Брай» — господи, как ему это нравилось. Другие люди тоже звали его этим именем, но от Найджела... Брайан забрался на стул и продемонстрировал Найджелу средний палец. Найджел улыбнулся — своей нахальной улыбкой — и потянулся за бокалом для него.

— Что будешь пить? Напоминаю, что мы празднуем.

Точно, Найджел ведь упомянул в своём сообщении хорошие новости. Это означало, что по крайней мере с одним из них случилось сегодня что-то хорошее.

— Что-нибудь фруктовое?

Найджел усмехнулся так, что Брайану тут же захотелось вскочить на ноги и притянуть его к себе за распахнутый воротник рубашки, но он остался на своём месте.

— Ладненько, — кивнул Найджел, — больше деталей?

Брайан повёл плечами. 

— Удиви меня.

Руки Найджела, обычно проворные и ловкие, едва не выронили бокал. 

— Тогда скажи, что ты точно не будешь пить, — потребовал он, восстановив равновесие.

«Я выпью всё, что ты мне предложишь». Вот что Брайану хотелось сказать. Но вместо этого он прочистил горло и выпалил:

— Что-то персиковое? Не люблю их.

— Что тебе в них не нравится? — уточнил Найджел.

«Их больно есть», подумал Брайан. 

— Слишком сладко, — сказал он вместо этого.

— Поверю тебе на слово, — улыбнулся Найджел, уже колдуя над бокалом.

— Ты что, никогда не пробовал персики? 

Найджел покачал головой, смешивая что-то с чем-то другим. 

— У меня аллергия. Жуткая. Даже от запаха мутит. Так что могу понять твою неприязнь.

Пока Найджел смешивал, встряхивал и переливал, Брайан пялился на него, очарованный, и размышлял с лёгкой грустью о том, как хорош Найджел был в своей работе, и как опасна она была для него. А может, Найджел просто был хорошим актёром, лучше, чем Нью-Йорк готов был признать.

Найджел закончил со своим шедевром и придвинул бокал к Брайану, поставив донышком на салфетку. 

— Игристый джин со сливовым сиропом, — объявил он в ответ на заинтересованный взгляд. — А теперь готовься к моим новостям.

***  
Найджел посматривал на закрытую дверь вот уже двадцать минут кряду. Брайан ускользнул на улицу под предлогом желания выкурить сигарету сразу после того, как Найджел продемонстрировал ему жирную «83» на титульнике своего доклада по «Аббатству». И да, Найджел действительно таскал его с собой, как первоклассник, гордый своей оценкой. И Брайан за него искренне порадовался — как только Найджел сумел разъяснить этому маленькому зануде, что 83 для него — это восхитительный результат. 

И всё же Брайану сегодня явно было не до веселья.

Найджел поймал взгляд своего коллеги по смене и вытащил из-под стойки собственную пачку сигарет, встряхнул красноречиво, кивнув на дверь. Парень закатил глаза и кивнул, но Найджел не обратил внимания на его раздражение: будет возмущаться, когда его отец будет платить ему зарплату. Найджел, на всякий случай, прихватил с собой книжку, сунув её в задний карман, и вышел через ту же дверь, которую чуть раньше показал Брайану.

Брайан как раз растирал бычок носком ботинка, очевидно злясь на себя и весь остальной мир. Найджел потянулся было к его плечу, но вместо этого просто прошёл мимо, мотнув головой в сторону ближайшей улицы.

— Пошли, прогуляемся, — и зашагал вперёд, не давая Брайану шанса отказаться.

Брайан поравнялся с ним через пару секунд, слегка ускорившись, чтобы идти рядом.

— А как же твоя смена?

Найджел запрокинул голову, жмурясь на лунный свет. 

— Папочка может и не одобряет мои ученические амбиции, но увольнять меня точно не собирается.

— Господи, ты так легко об этом говоришь, — закатил глаза Брайан, и Найджел передразнил его в ответ.

— Полегче, мистер два-высших-образования.

— Я вложил в это массу усилий, — резко парировал Брайан. — Никто не спешил преподнести мне образование на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой.

Найджел застыл на месте.

— В отличие от меня?

Брайан замер тоже.

— Нет, я не это имел в виду. Я думал... У тебя же было много денег? — Если можно так описать бесчисленную недвижимость и отдельно взятый совершенно чудесный пентхаус, ещё пару месяцев назад всецело принадлежащий Найджелу. — Но ты совершенно очевидно очень много работал на собой. Над своей трезвостью. И ты столько вкладываешь в этот курс в колледже... Чёрт, не слушая меня, извини. У меня совершенно дурацкое настроение, и я веду себя, как мудак.

Почему-то Найджел всегда ненавидел, когда люди обращали внимание на то, чего ему стоила трезвость. Словно всё это было обманом, и Найджел притворством вынудил каждого из них признать его заслуги в том, чего он на самом деле не совершал. Это было глупо. Кто мог это сделать, кроме него? 

Найджел отстранил эту мысль и развернул разговор в другую сторону. 

— Почему бы тебе не поделиться со мной истоками твоего паршивого настроения? Может, тогда перестанешь чувствовать себя мудаком?

Брайан улыбнулся ему в ответ, и улыбка его была усталой. 

— Попозже? Лучше давай обсудим твои выкладки по Марианне и Брэндону.

Найджел поднял бровь, ему вдруг стало очень неловко говорить об этом. 

— Может, я лучше залезу на эту скамейку, — предложил он, сопроводив свои слова лёгким пинком по её ножке, — и покажу тебе моего Генриха V? Уверен, ты будешь смеяться.

Брайан тоже вскинул бровь.

— Уверен, что это тянет на обвинения в нарушении общественного порядка, и вокруг полно студентов-юристов, так что...

— Очень смешно, — фыркнул Найджел, взбираясь на скамейку. — Я имел в виду мой монолог, придурок. А мой Генрих, чтоб ты знал, ещё ни у кого не вызывал смеха. 

Брайан ответил ему очередным смущённым и отчаянно жарким взглядом. Тем самым, которые всегда заставляли Найджела повторять про себя «у него есть подружка, у него есть подружка» и «что я себе говорил о нелепых ботаниках». Так что Найджелу пришлось срочно начать декламировать, прежде чем Брайан успел бы что-то сказать. Это бы точно толкнуло Найджела к чему-то непростительному: ему слишком хотелось поцеловать своего скорее всего гетеросексуального почти друга так, словно они были родственными душами, дотянувшимися друг до друга через тысячи лет. 

Представление было так себе, Найджел это прекрасно понимал. Особенно с учётом вульгарщины, доносившейся из окон близлежащих юридических общежитий. А Брайан всё равно пялился на него в очевидном восторге, и глаза его были широко распахнуты, когда Найджел слегка ему поклонился и соскочил со скамейки.

— Как это у тебя получается? — спросил Брайан. — Ты был словно король во плоти. 

Найджел едва не покраснел от его похвалы.

— Что сказать, — протянул он, пытаясь звучать раскованно, — мой отец — всё-таки настоящий британский лорд, так что в нашем роду наверняка затесалась парочка королевских бастардов. 

— Погоди, что?.. 

Найджел с трудом удержался от смеха, когда глаза у Брайана округлились ещё сильнее.

— Мой отец из мелкопоместных дворян, а мама училась в магистратуре в Оксфорде в то время, пока он там развлекался. Не знаю уж, чем, греблей или сексом, неважно. Мама переспала с ним, к величайшему огорчению его невесты, а девять месяцев спустя... — Найджел махнул рукой в свою сторону. 

— Получается, ты незаконный сын настоящего английского лорда? 

— Знаю, знаю, я словно сошёл со страниц Джейн Остин. 

Брайан упрямо свёл брови, несмотря на всё своё воодушевление: 

— Вообще говоря, мало кто из персонажей Остин на самом деле имел высокий титул. Даже богатейшие персонажи обычно...

Найджел покачал головой. Брайан просто не умел останавливаться, когда говорил о своём предмете, и Найджел хотел бы (очень хотел бы) не находить эту его привычку очаровательной. 

— С тобой не помечтаешь, — вздохнул он, и Брайан очевидно смешался. Найджел только понадеялся, что его не смутила нежность этих слов, которую Найджел просто не мог больше сдерживать внутри. Ему правда хотелось верить, что Брайан вообще не заметил этой глупой, отчаянной нежности. 

— Прости, — выпалил Брайан, — я хотел сказать, что всё сходится, правда ведь? — Он махнул рукой в сторону скамейки, где Найджел изображал величественного монарха. — Быть верховным королём у тебя в крови. 

Слова Брайана — такие знакомые, где он мог их услышать? — словно задели что-то в воздухе между ними. В ушах у Найджела зазвенело, и Брайан тоже весь сжался, словно пытаясь прикрыть уши от звона. А в нескольких шагах от них вдруг с грохотом взорвался трансформатор, брызнув на землю веером искр, и Найджел схватил Брайана за руку, прежде чем успел об этом задуматься, и потянул его за собой.

А потом они сорвались на бег и не останавливались, пока не пробежали целый квартал.

— Что это вообще было? — выдохнул Брайан, тяжело опускаясь на каменную плиту с выбитым на ней названием какого-то юридического университета.

— Понятия не имею, — честно ответил Найджел и неловко полез в карман за сигаретами и зажигалкой.

— У тебя руки трясутся, — мягко указал Брайан и сам запалил ему сигарету. — Присядь ко мне. 

Найджел потряс головой и зашагал вдоль бордюра, пытаясь отдышаться и дождаться, пока уляжется адреналин. А вернувшись к Брайану, замер на месте.

Брайан успел закурить сам, и теперь полулежал, облокотившись на локоть и согнув колени, и медленно выпускал дым в тёмное звёздное небо. Вся эта сцена целиком выглядела такой знакомой, такой близкой, словно отражение дома, пойманное в случайном зеркале. 

— То, что ты сказал, — заговорил Брайан, негромко и мягко, — о том, что со мной не помечтаешь. Думаю, у меня поэтому проблемы с моей работой. И с Линдси. И со всем остальным. — Найджел подошёл ближе, но ничего не сказал. — Всю мою жизнь... Я старался быть практичным человеком. Отрицал любую романтику и фантастику. Я даже преподаю экономику в романах Джейн Остин, в конце концов. Но когда я её читаю, я словно оказываюсь рядом с тобой. И я больше не хочу писать работу об экономике. Я не хочу больше запрещать себе мечтать. 

Найджел сглотнул и только тут понял, как у него пересохло в горле. 

— И чего же ты хочешь?

— Хочу любить, — просто ответил Брайан. — Хочу испытать эту магию.

— Всё-таки, в душе ты Марианна, — тихо улыбнулся Найджел. — Несмотря на ужасные манеры и все попытки притворяться Элинор. 

Брайан улыбнулся, глубоко затягиваясь дымом. 

— Может, и так. 

Найджел сел рядом с ним на камень.

— Тогда не соглашайся на меньшее, как она. Забудь про Брэндона. Найди себя и пиши о том, чего хочешь. 

Брайан приподнялся на руках, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза. 

— Ты думаешь, Марианна достойна лучшего, чем Брэндон?

— А ты нет? — спросил Найджел, совершенно серьёзно. — Она любит Уиллоубби. И из двух этих вариантов она обязательно выбрала бы его. А вот когда он пропал из её жизни... — Голос Найджела странно скрипнул, должно быть, от сигаретного дыма. — Будь он рядом, она бы никогда не выбрала Брэндона. Будь у неё выбор, — твёрдо закончил он.

Брайан выглядел растерянным, гораздо больше, чем следовало бы по итогам их маленькой книжной дискуссии. Но почему-то его смятение не казалось Найджелу глупым. Отчего-то он тоже его чувствовал, это смятение — и важность этого разговора. 

— Может, это не было вторым выбором, — тихо сказал Брайан. — Может, она просто повзрослела? Осознала, что выросла из прошлых желаний? 

— Может, — кивнул Найджел, ни на секунду в это не веря. — Вот только слишком это просто — волшебным образом «вырасти» сразу же, как только у тебя не осталось выбора.

От этой мысли Найджелу стало так больно, что пришлось запрокинуть голову к звёздам. А через мгновение Брайан мягко опустил свою голову ему на плечо.

— Ох, прости, — тут же отстранился Брайан, почувствовав напряжение, — я забыл, что ты не любишь прикосновения. 

— Да, — отозвался Найджел, протянул к нему руку и склонился вперёд, глядя прямо в чужие встревоженные глаза. Иногда ему начинало казаться, что он уже смотрел в эти глаза — долгими годами. Это волновало. Это заставляло желать невозможного. — Не люблю, — выдохнул он бездумно, и его губы словно сами нашли губы Брайана.


	4. Гордые и предубеждённые

«извини за тот вечер»  
«(очень плохо, что я даже не могу свалить это на то, что был пьян?)»

Брайан едва не выронил бокал шампанского. С того момента, как Найджел поцеловал его — поцеловал его — прошло уже четыре сраных дня тишины. Сразу после поцелуя Найджел сбежал обратно в бар, а Брайану сказал идти домой и обещал писать, но Брайан уже тогда знал. Знал, чуял каким-то шестым чувством, которое развилось у него рядом с Найджелом, что произошло что-то непоправимое. Следующим утром он написал Найджелу сам, целую дюжину сообщений, пряча глаза от Линдси. А ответом было молчание — вплоть до этого вечера.

И не то чтобы Найджел подразумевал, что лучше пошлёт к чертям свою трезвость, чем снова поцелует Брайана, но он определённо был лучшим писателем, чем сам готов был признать.

В другом углу комнаты, Линдси обсуждала какие-то фотографии с какими-то людьми (незнакомыми Брайану), когда его телефон снова звякнул.

«впрочем»  
«оказывается, доклада по гордости и предубеждению не будет»  
«так что на этой неделе ты полностью свободен»  
«беги, радуйся, учи бесценным знаниям других детишек»

Брайан сунул телефон в карман, мечтая так же легко избавиться от ноющей боли в груди. Но вместо этого он выпил своё шампанское и подошёл к Линдси. Обнимая её и чувствуя, как она отстраняется, Брайан попытался заставить себя снова поверить, что это работает. Ведь было бы гораздо проще забыть о случившемся, если бы обеим сторонам было на это плевать.

Но всё было зря. Брайан открыл своё сердце фантазиям, открылся Найджелу, и ужасно, ужасно скучал.

В груди у Брайана поселилось знакомое, мучительно неуловимое чувство, что когда-то — очень давно — он чувствовал себя точно так же.

***

В своей студии, Найджел аккуратно уложил телефон на лоскутное одеяло рядом с ноутбуком, который зиял на него с экрана пустым вордовским документом. 

Так и должно было быть. Он поступал так всегда. Так зачем изменять привычкам?

**Интерлюдия: собиратели Мозаики.**

— Кью?..

Квентин распахнул глаза, услышав своё имя. Можно было бы списать это на родительский инстинкт, но этим именем его звал единственный человек в этом мире. И это был не Тед.

Ариэль пошевелилась позади Квентина, и он погладил её по спине, успокаивая, прежде чем выскользнуть из их крошечной постели. Он задержался ненадолго у кроватки Тедди — Элиот так гордился своим творением, что Ариэль так и не призналась ему, что на самом деле его шедевр они давно заменили — с помощью её брата, человека, правда умеющего держать в руках пилу. Квентин улыбнулся, разглядывая сына, сладко спящего, прижав к щеке крошечный кулачок.

На кушетке дела были гораздо хуже. Элиот метался на сбитых простынях, его руки словно пытались дотянуться куда-то назад, за спину, и не находили опоры. 

— Кью, — прошептал он, и у Квентина сжалось сердце. 

Помедлив, он забрался к Элиоту в постель и прижался к его спине.

— Всё хорошо, Эл, я с тобой, — прошептал он, зарывшись носом в спутанные кудри. 

Элиот медленно расслабился и тихо вздохнул, проваливаясь в сон.

Квентин погладил его по голове, мягко, надеясь не разбудить. Надеясь не думать о том, что за кошмары снились Элиоту в его одинокой постели.

— Ты ведь знаешь, правда? — тихо выдохнул Квентин ему на ухо. Голос в его голове издевательски протянул — «он знал бы, если бы ты хоть раз сказал ему это в глаза». — Знаешь, как сильно я... Эл. Ты же знаешь.

***

— Эл?..

Временами Элиоту снились кошмары, в которых этот голос, растерянный и испуганный, так же отчаянно звал его к себе. Он выронил фляжку с настойкой из одуванчиков, с которой не расставался последний час, и вернулся в дом. Там теперь было так пусто — и так не хватало вещей, принадлежащих Тедди (и Ариэль, но к этому они оба успели привыкнуть).

Квентин лежал, сжавшись, посреди их постели, тот же мальчишка, каким он был в двадцать пять, и в тридцать пять, и теперь — в сорок пять. В самом начале, когда они только прибыли в Филлори, кошмары были чем-то вроде шаткой опоры. Квентин звал во сне Элис, отца, один раз даже Марго, и Элиоту тогда пришлось до крови закусить кулак, чтобы прогнать слёзы. И кошмары вернулись после Ариэль — конечно же, они вернулись. Элиот слишком хорошо помнил те тёмные ночи: Квентин, зовущий Ари, Тедди, плачущий без мамы. И он сам, Элиот, мучительно размышляющий о том, какая сраная вселенная, услышав этот плач, всё равно решит не отвечать их молитвам. И оставит им в «утешение» только его, Элиота, блядь, Во.

Теперь кошмары, к счастью, почти пропали. Но каждый из них заставлял сердце Элиота сжиматься от боли. 

Бедный Кью, ему больше ничего не оставалось, никого, кроме Элиота, чтобы звать в горячечном сне.

— Ну же, детка, — прошептал Элиот, залезая в постель и крепко обнимая Квентина обеими руками. Кью вздохнул и развернулся, зарылся лицом ему в грудь, стискивая в пальцах рубашку. Элиот прижал его ближе, гадая, чьей любви Квентину не хватает сегодня, по кому он скучает так, что готов смириться с Элиотом в качестве замены.

— Эл, — выдохнул Квентин, и Элиот стиснул объятия вокруг него.

«Я умру за тебя», пришла горячечная и злая мысль, «я люблю тебя». И за ней, как всегда, испугавшись глубины собственных чувств, пришла другая: «Он не знает. Не знает. Всё хорошо. Он ничего не знает».


	5. Лучшие друзья

Брайан держал телефон в руках так осторожно, словно тот пытался его укусить. С неловкого извинения Найджела прошла уже неделя, и с тех пор всё, что между ними происходило, сводилось к обмену выверено весёлыми сообщениями. И в этих сообщениях, преувеличенно смешных, не было ни слова о том вечере, ни намёка. Целая неделя мучительных «ты должен признать, что уикхем гораздо круче, как персонаж, чем дарси», на что спустя несколько отчаянных часов пришлось отвечать гифкой со страдающей женщиной и надписью «Джейн бы не одобрила».

И теперь это.

«скажи»  
«каковы шансы, что тебя можно заманить чем-нибудь вкусным за счёт заведения? обещаю, никаких персиков»  
«я срочно нуждаюсь в твоих мыслях по поводу эммы»

Брайан задумался о том, чтобы отказаться. Всерьёз задумался. По крайней мере, на пару секунд. Но экран ноутбука перед ним полнился заметками на тему «поиск любви как героический квест в литературе (женских писателей?) эпохи регентства», а ещё где-то в папке входящих лежало действительно воодушевляющее письмо от его консультанта по диссертации. И Линдси вчера снова заговорила о новой поездке в Портленд и о том, что неплохо бы и вовсе туда перебраться с концами, и Брайан, конечно же, посоветовал ей и правда подумать о такой перспективе. 

Отчего-то он чувствовал себя очень смелым.

По крайней мере, смелее, чем обычно.

Первый раз за свою сраную жизнь.

И даже заходя к Найджелу в бар, он пытался не забывать об этом. Там было практически пусто — может, из-за вторника, или из-за приближающегося дня независимости. Или потому, что Брайан соскочил со своего стула в Старбаксе и поспешил сюда почти сразу же, как получил сообщение, в шесть сраных вечера. В любом случае, кроме самого Найджела во всём помещении присутствовала только пара людей, склонившихся над общей тарелкой закусок.

Найджел обернулся на звук открывшейся двери, оторвавшись от планшета и ручки, и его лицо осветилось улыбкой при виде Брайана — настоящей, широкой улыбкой. Совершенно счастливой. А затем он обогнул стойку, прошёл между столиков и обнял Брайана, склонившись к нему из-за своего роста.

И через мгновение Брайан обнял его в ответ, похлопал по спине, опасаясь, что Найджел тут же отпрянет. Но Найджел лишь громко сглотнул, когда руки Брайана сомкнулись вокруг него.

— Прости, что я вёл себя так странно, — попросил Найджел как-то совершенно беззащитно, гораздо менее собранно, чем обычно старался себя вести.

— Всё хорошо, — успокоил его Брайан, хотя совсем этого не чувствовал. Но в тот момент он просто не мог сказать ничего другого. И ему совсем не хотелось разрывать объятие.

— Я так никогда не делаю, — тихо сказал Найджел. — Ты... Не знаю. С тобой я чувствую себя.... Словно другим человеком. Понимаешь?

— Ещё как понимаю, — усмехнулся Брайан, ужасно счастливый тем фактом, что он такой не один. Что он не один испытывал это глубокое, до самых костей, ужасно поспешное, непонятно откуда взявшееся чувство, когда был с Найджелом. Словно не их странных отношений ему недоставало, а себя самого, и теперь он только и делал, что пытался наверстать упущенное.

Найджел медленно отстранился, провёл ладонью по волосам и принялся явно неосознанно теребить ворот рубашки Брайана — ужасно знакомым жестом, несмотря на то, что последний раз так делала только мама и в глубоком детстве. А Найджел взглянул на свою руку, словно она действовала без его указаний, и растерянно потряс головой.

— Ладно, достаточно нежностей. Давай тебе что-нибудь нальём.

Брайан устроился на своём обычном месте у барной стойки, достаточно близко к парочке за столом, чтобы учуять жирный, дымный и сладкий запах их закуски. Отчего-то запах бекона всегда напоминал ему о сексе — наверное, сказывались какие-нибудь примитивные порывы. Желудок, подчиняясь им, жалобно забурчал.

— А еды нет? — Брайан покосился на чужую тарелку. — Я ничего не ел с тех пор, как... Хм... 

— Ты просто не способен даже минимально позаботиться о себе, — укоризненно протянул Найджел, закатывая глаза. — Конечно, тут есть еда.

— И я бы не отказался от той сливовой штуки, которую ты сделал в прошлый раз, — улыбнулся Брайан, гадая, прокатит ли и это, но Найджел, кажется, наслаждался ролью хозяина заведения. — Можно?

Найджел закатал рукава, и это зрелище определённо стоило всей игры с нахальными запросами. 

— Как пожелаешь, — заявил он и — совершенно точно! — покраснел.

Брайан улыбался ему так широко, что казалось, его лицо может треснуть.

— В общем, — продолжил Найджел, едва обращая внимание на хитроумные действия, которые его руки творили, следуя рецепту. — Я никак не могу понять Эмму.

— Серьёзно? — Брайан нахмурился. — Мне казалось, что она тебе сразу понравится. Она ведь... — «Похожа на тебя», едва не сказал он. Решительная, притягательная. Слишком самоуверенная.

Найджел улыбнулся так, словно услышал его мысли.

— Она мне и правда нравится. Но я не слишком... Уверен в себе. Мой последний доклад был полным провалом.

— По «Чувству и чувствительности»? Не может быть, ты ведь попал в точку с Марианной и Брэндоном.

Найджел опустил голову, пряча глаза, пока аккуратно переливал сливовый сироп по маленькой ложке. 

— С тем докладом было всё в порядке. Я завалил... «Гордость и предубеждение». 

Брайан открыл было рот, и только тут осознал. «Какой же ты идиот. Изумительно красивый идиот».

— Ты бы мог попросить меня о помощи, — укоризненно сообщил он Найджелу. — Я бы мог... Держать себя в руках.

— Может, ты и мог бы, — пробормотал Найджел и бросил на него извиняющийся взгляд своими прекрасными глазами, передавая бокал. 

Брайан отпил немного, пробуя на вкус чудесную сливовую кислинку — и отчётливо чувствуя, как отпускает страх. Опустив бокал на салфетку, он потянулся вперёд, силясь заглянуть Найджелу в записи, и тот торопливо прижал планшет к груди.

— Не подглядывай!

Брайан улыбнулся, разглядывая его праведное возмущение в обнимку с бумагами. 

— Ты словно девочка-подросток, охраняющая свой дневничок.

Найджел взъерошил свои кудри:

— Твои фантазии обсудим позже. Сначала — мои проблемы.

— Мои фа... — поперхнулся Брайан. — Я... Ты...

— Детка, да от тебя несёт феромонами тихони-школьницы, прячущейся от одноклассников в библиотеке. Волнами несёт. Но к счастью, у классического красавчика тоже есть шанс завоевать твоё сердце.

— Я тебе покажу «шанс», — возмутился Брайан, и Найджел ответил ему хитрой ухмылкой:

— Вот как? Ну, давай, Кинкейд, я весь твой.

Смеялся он так заразительно, что Брайану оставалось только присоединиться. 

— Ладно, ладно, хватит, — он откинулся на своём стуле, забирая с собой бокал. — Теперь серьёзно. До сих пор у тебя было вполне определённое мнение о каждой книге. Тилни и его ориентация, Марианна и её второстепенный выбор, Уикхем и его постельные подвиги...

— Неоспоримые.

— Так в чём же проблема с Эммой?

Найджел неуютно повёл плечами и опёрся локтями на стойку, укладывая планшет перед собой.

— В этом и дело, — начал он, сжимая и разжимая пальцы на своей ручке. — Мне сложно... Найти нужный угол. Соответствующий моему уровню стервозности.

Брайан покрутил в руках ножку бокала. 

— Можешь попробовать быть честным с самим собой. — Ему пришлось вскинуть ладонь, защищаясь, когда Найджел поднял на него неверящие глаза. — В том смысле, что... Я... Я сам пытаюсь это сделать. С моей диссертацией. Благодаря твоим словам. — Брайан вдруг ощутил неконтролируемое желание заправить волосы за ухо, хотя ему ни за что бы не хватило длины это сделать. — Что ты думаешь об Эмме? На самом деле? — Найджел всё ещё смотрел на него с недоумением. — Просто попробуй. 

Найджел тяжело вздохнул, словно делая Брайану одолжение, и начал бездумно водить ручкой по бумаге.

— Ладно. Я думаю... Думаю, что с Эммой и Найтли... Не знаю. Мне кажется, я вижу их вместе. Яснее, чем другие пары. 

— Вместе?

Найджел кивнул.

— Ага. Они ведь лучшие друзья, правда? И Эмма, она слишком властная и поверхностная, словно напоказ, а Найтли об этом точно знает. Знает её. И сам он... Такой зануда, но на самом деле слишком хороший. По-настоящему хороший. — Брайан кивнул, но Найджел, кажется, даже не заметил его поддержки. — И Эмма... Она же любит его. Всегда любила. Даже когда поощряла его метания по другим женщинам. А на деле она просто... Просто не может поверить, что кто-то настолько хороший и настоящий может её любить. Что кому-то вообще стоит её любить. Ведь что она может предложить взамен? Маленькая трусливая птичка, пустая внутри.

Найджел словно ушёл в себя, бездумно следя глазами за кончиком ручки. Брайан осторожно склонился вперёд. И сперва всё, что он увидел, было просто бессмысленными завитками, но после... Вглядевшись ближе, он понял, что весь листок сплошь покрывает одна и та же буква, разных размеров, снова и снова.

— Найджел? — спросил Брайан тихо, морщась от нарастающего звона в ушах. — Почему «Кью»?

И мир вокруг них словно взорвался.

***  
Последние десять минут Брайан беспрерывно наматывал круги по крошечной студии Найджела, и тот уже начал от этого уставать. Он сам затащил Брайана к себе — после того, как каждый бокал и каждая лампочка в баре разом, в одну бесконечную секунду лопнули, разбрызгивая повсюду стекло. Всего за минуту до этого они говорили об Эмме, а потом... Найджел понятия не имел, что случилось потом: их просто разом накрыло оглушающим звоном на одной высокой ноте, заглушившим всё вокруг, и они с Брайаном, осыпанные осколками, словно застыли в пространстве. Полицейские списали всё на странный звуковой взрыв, но Брайан им явно не поверил. Найджел тоже, но у него попросту не было больше идей, которые бы всё объяснили.

— Брай, — позвал он, когда Брайан зашёл на очередной круг, нервно вгрызаясь в свои несчастные пальцы. — Детка. Присядь. 

Брайан откликнулся на ласковый призыв и послушно уселся рядом с Найджелом на кровати. Это даже не было хитрым планом — в этой богом забытой студии правда больше негде было присесть. Но всё же было очень приятно ощутить вес Брайана на матрасе рядом с собой. Даже если он и подрагивал ещё от напряжения, отходя от шока. 

Брайан повернулся к Найджелу лицом, нервно барабаня пальцами по колену. Найджел накрыл его руку своей, всё ещё не веря, насколько легко ему теперь давались такие нежные жесты. Он ведь совсем не привык так делать, но с Брайаном... Ему хотелось. И было легко — как дышать. Только ещё лучше.

— Тебе не кажется, — спросил Брайан, глядя на их сплетённые пальцы, — что с нами происходит что-то странное? Помнишь тот случай с трансформатором? И сегодня? Словно каждый раз, когда мы сближаемся...

— Что-то взрывается, — мягко закончил за него Найджел. — Ноосфера на нас явно в обиде. 

Брайан попытался отобрать у него руку.

— Я серьёзно, Эл, — выпалил он и тут же осёкся, затравленно глядя на яростно заморгавшую лампу. — Найджел. Боже мой. Видишь? — и он взмахнул руками, словно пытаясь объять необъятное.

Найджел положил руки Брайану на плечи, погладил их, напряжённые и твёрдые, пытаясь унять его страх. Пытаясь не думать о том, как правильно звучало это имя, которое ему не принадлежало. 

— Брай, милый, ты себя накручиваешь. Всё это — просто нелепое совпадение. Если и можно найти какую-то связь, то искать её лучше в паршивой проводке повсюду в этом квартале. Вряд ли её меняли или чинили хотя бы в этом столетии. 

Брайана медленно отпускало, и Найджел большими пальцами погладил его ключицы. Это было так славно.

— Ты прав, — выдохнул Брайан. — Блядь. Конечно же, ты прав. Я просто... Я переживаю.

—А по тебе и не скажешь.

Брайан покосился на него, и Найджел поцеловал его плечо в качестве извинения за неуместную шутку.

— Я... — Найджел потёрся о его плечо носом в знак поддержки. «Продолжай. Я с тобой.» — Всё это немного слишком. А я привык спокойно справляться с проблемами, да, я переживаю о них, как и все люди, но сейчас... С тобой у меня словно душа нараспашку. — У Найджела сердце замерло, пока Брайан старательно подыскивал слова. — Я не могу поверить, что мы встретились всего пару недель назад. Понимаешь?

— Прекрасно, — хрипло выдохнул Найджел. 

— И я не могу не думать, — тихо продолжил Брайан, склоняясь ближе, лицом к лицу, — не могу не думать о том, что всё так и должно быть, когда двое людей находят друг друга. Потому что... Блядь, Найджел. Это просто какая-то магия.

Брайан столько вложил в эти слова, что Найджел почти поверил ему — и лампы вокруг них снова задрожали светом, осыпая их искрами, словно танцующими лепестками. Найджел словно мог управлять ими, он чувствовал себя как будто всемогущим, глядя на чудесного, умного, восхитительно серьёзного Брайана.

— Я думал, ты не веришь в чудеса, — усмехнулся Найджел, оглашая единственную мысль, которая не застряла бы в горле. 

Брайан фыркнул, прикрыв глаза.

— Я и не верил. Это всё твоё дурное влияние. 

Смотреть на него было так больно, словно Брайан был его сердцем, долго, дольше даже, чем Найджел жил на этом свете. И Найджел понял, что больше не может ждать — хотя ещё секунду назад он ничего и не ждал.

— Эй, — мягко позвал Найджел, а затем, бросив нелепые попытки подобрать слова, склонился вперёд и поцеловал Брайана в губы, кратко, но очень нежно.

И тут же отстранился, смущённый, а Брайан взглянул на него с самой чудесной своей неловкой улыбкой. А потом накрыл его пальцы, отчаянно вцепившиеся в лоскутное одеяло, своей ладонью, и погладил Найджела по лицу, придвигаясь ближе и ближе, пока...

А после были только джинсы, которые они торопливо стаскивали друг с друга, и лоскутное одеяло, тёплое и знакомое под голой спиной, и рот Брайана, его чудесный рот, и всё это было словно возвращение домой, наконец-то, после бесконечных месяцев вдали друг от друга. 

И в какой-то момент в студии с тихим шипением вышибло пробки — Найджел помнил глаза Брайана в этот момент, но дальше никого из них это не волновало. 

После Брайан почти сразу уснул у Найджела под боком, и тот укрыл их обоих одеялом, борясь с щекочущим тёплым чувством внутри при взгляде на Брайана, спящего рядом. Сам Найджел спал некрепко, проваливаясь и выплывая из невероятно яркой череды снов. Он видел павлина, который оказался человеком, а ещё мрачного мужчину с низким голосом, который держал в руке что-то очень плохое. А ещё Найджел видел другого человека, который одновременно был и не был Брайаном, лежащим в его объятиях. Не-Брайан водил пальцами Найджелу по груди, цепляя волоски, которых у Найджела не было, ведь он регулярно делал эпиляцию, потому что, в отличие от некоторых, следил за собой. 

— Ари хочет за меня замуж, — сказал не-Брайан, и у не-Найджела сжалось сердце. 

— Только если я выберу ей платье, — отозвался он, загоняя отчаянное и душное «нет» так глубоко, как только сумел. 

— Но если я женюсь на ней, я тогда не смогу жениться на ком-то другом, — на месте «кого-то другого» должно было стоять вполне определённое имя, и оба они, Найджел и не-Найджел, это прекрасно знали. — Ты точно не против? — тихо спросил не-Брайан, и каждая клеточка в теле не-Найджела мечтала сказать ему правду. Но вместо этого он только усмехнулся, фальшиво и чересчур громко, пытаясь заглушить своё предательски быстрое, отчаянное сердцебиение.

— Не знал, что ты так боишься обязательств. 

Не-Брайан посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и ясно всё понял, всё до последней мысли.

— Я не боюсь, — сказал он, вздохнув, и поцеловал не-Найджела в лоб, словно прощаясь. 

Найджел очнулся ото сна ранним утром и нашёл Брайана уже натягивающим штаны.

— Прости, — улыбнулся он, заметив, что Найджел проснулся. — Мне нужно... Линдси. — Помедлив, Брайан неловко помахал в воздухе телефоном. — Я должен...

— Иди, — отозвался Найджел, бессознательно крепче завернувшись в одеяло.

И когда Брайан поцеловал его в щёку, прежде чем выскользнуть за дверь, Найджел понял, что это его тепло, и жар его тела, принимающий жадно и глубоко, глубже и всё ещё недостаточно — всё это тоже было ему жутко знакомо.


	6. Главный герой и повеса

— Итак, — Брайан вытянул пальцы над клавиатурой, и они отозвались легкой ноющей болью — вполне ожидаемый результат недавней упорной работы. Пришлось слегка размять пальцы в воздухе. — Ещё раз: почему ты решил переехать в Кембридж? 

Найджел поднял усталый взгляд от страниц «Мэнсфилд парка».

— Ты всё никак не успокоишься?

— Я только... Тебе не кажется это странным? Я жил здесь годами, а ты в Нью-Йорке, и вдруг ты уже в Кембридже. И однажды я просто зашёл в твой бар в бар, умудрившись заговорить о том единственном, что могло зацепить твоё внимание?

— Уже слишком поздно признаться, что моё внимание привлекла твоя обтянутая джинсами задница? А Джейн Остин просто оказалась удачным предлогом на случай, если бы ты, как я предполагал, оказался только по девушкам?

Брайан попытался бросить на него строгий взгляд, но провалился. Найджел только взглянул на него невинно из-под ресниц и вернулся к своему чтению.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Брайан, прочищая внезапно пересохшее горло. — Но что касается моего антецедентного вопроса...

— Чувствуется речь академика, — подколол его Элиот.

— Что касается моего вопроса, — упрямо повторил Квентин. — Почему именно Кембридж? Почему сейчас? Твой отец ведь купил этот бар уже после того, как узнал, что ты переезжаешь?

Найджел отложил книгу и потянулся за своим холодным кофе — Брайан к этому времени уже успел осушить три американо, — и покрутил в нём соломинкой, не притрагиваясь.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком много вкладываешь в обычное человеческое везение? Почему вообще люди встречаются? Это ведь всё случайность, ты не согласен?

Ещё месяц назад Брайан бы с радостью и без возражений согласился. Но сейчас что-то его останавливало.

— Возможно, — осторожно протянул он. — Но разве тебе не кажется, что это нечто большее? — Брайан постарался скрыть надежду в своих словах, глядя, как Найджел ёрзает и крутит кубики льда в своём стакане. — Не кажется, — ответил Брайан на собственный вопрос. 

Он старался не особо переживать. В конце концов, Найджел с самого начала, с самой первой их ночи вместе пытался притормозить полёт его фантазии. И в этом не было ничего плохого, Брайан и сам бы этого хотел. Найджел был очевидно (хоть Брайану и сложно было в это поверить) заинтересован в нём. Хоть и не торопился скатываться в сумасшедшие теории заговора и забывать обо всём на свете в угоду их невероятной любви. 

Брайану стоило бы порадоваться, что хотя бы один из них сохранил голову на плечах среди всего, что с ними происходило.

Но он всё равно переживал. Словно вся эта ситуация была смутным воспоминанием, которое он никак не мог ухватить.

Найджел со вздохом поставил стакан на стол и наклонился к Брайану, чтобы мягко сжать его руку. 

Пару недель назад такие жесты были совсем ему не свойственны.

— Я думаю, что с нами происходит нечто чудесное. Но без всякого сверхъестественного влияния.

— А что насчёт, — Брайан покрутил пальцами, изображая разбивающееся стекло и искры света, которые повсюду их преследовали. Конечно, и это тоже могло быть всего лишь следствием его живого воображения. Когда оно вообще успело у него появиться?

Вилка и тарелка из-под черничного пирога начали слегка подпрыгивать на столе, стоило Брайану задать этот вопрос.

— Метро, — отрезал Найджел, хотя ни один из них не слышал сейчас характерных звуков приближающегося поезда. — Ты ведь не выносишь любую фантастику? — уточнил он, прежде чем Брайан успел возразить.

— Раньше не выносил, — вздохнул Брайан. Он и правда всегда умел избегать любых объяснений, оторванных от реальности. И никогда не стремился навстречу неопределённости и опасности, даже ради знаний. Может, всё дело было в том, что весь его мир вдруг стал непонятным и — Брайан взглянул в лицо Найджелу, на его тёмные глаза и хитрую улыбку, — и немного опасным. Так что все его инстинкты, кажется, посходили с ума. 

— И кроме того, — продолжил Найджел, — я думал, что мирское на вид преследование романтических отношений в то же самое время всегда несёт на себе все классические признаки героического квеста, свойственного главным мужским персонажам эпических поэм прошлых веков. — Всё это время, слово в слово цитируя строку из диссертации Брайана, Найджел широко улыбался. Брайан сам упросил его прочитать эту выдержку, пытаясь понять, нормально ли она звучит.

— Какой ты у меня умный. 

Найджел просиял. Он всегда так реагировал, когда кто-нибудь (Брайан) подтверждал очевидное (его гениальность, острый ум, убедительность и смелость). А затем он изящно откинул волосы с глаз и улыбнулся:

— Уверен, ты говоришь так всем парням, которые пересказывают тебе твою диссертацию. 

У Брайана сердце сладко сжалось в груди, готовое взорваться, словно тот трансформатор. И не было в этом никакой магии — кроме самого Найджела. 

— Как продвигается «Мэнсфилд парк»? — спросил он, пытаясь скрыть свою дурацкую влюблённую улыбку.

Найджел театрально застонал.

— Фэнни Прайс такая страдалица! И Эдмунд — ох, даже не начинай. Не человек, а нудная вермишелина. В том плане, что...

— Я понял, — Брайан потряс головой, как всегда восхищаясь остроумными определениями Найджела. — Дай угадаю. Генри Кроуфорд тебе нравится гораздо больше.

— Кроуфорды хотя бы весёлые. 

— Они ужасные люди! — взвыл Брайан.

— Неужели? — невозмутимо уточнил Найджел. — Или просто их веселье встаёт поперёк горла скучным людишкам? Я вот точно бы предпочёл почитать о Генри и Марго и их маленьком скромном домике, где они приобщали бы всех желающих к лучшим формам разврата.

— Мэри, — поправил Брайан.

— Что?

— Мэри Кроуфорд. Ты назвал её «Марго».

Найджел нахмурился.

— Серьёзно? 

У Брайана зазвонил телефон, и он не успел ответить. На экране высветилось имя Линдси. Брайан сверился со временем: она приехала на час раньше, чем обещала. Впрочем, учитывая предмет будущего разговора, никто не мог её в этом обвинить.

— Чёрт, извини, я должен бежать, — сказал Брайан, собирая свои вещи. — Линдси уже в квартире. Слушай, я не знаю, сколько времени всё это займёт. Уверен, что у неё вечером самолёт, но точно не знаю, когда. Так может, не жди меня? И я наберу тебя завтра?

Брайан поднялся на ноги, перекидывая ремень сумки через плечо, и склонился к Найджелу за поцелуем, но тот едва заметно отпрянул. Иногда Брайан забывал, что публичное выражение чувств для него — всё ещё источник неловкости. И вместо поцелуя, он быстро чмокнул Найджела в лоб, и тот неуклюже улыбнулся.

— Пиши, ладно? — напомнил Брайан. — Если тебе что-то понадобится. Или просто так. Неважно.

Найджел кивнул, уже вернувшись взглядом к своей книге, прямой и напряжённый. Брайан не мог его за это винить — он бы сам сходил с ума, если бы кто-нибудь из бывших Найджела ошивался неподалёку. 

К счастью, скоро эта проблема исчезнет.

— Я пошёл. — Обложка «Парка» ничего не сказала ему в ответ. — Буду скучать, — выпалил Брайан и сразу осёкся, вспомнив, что ему, вообще-то, положено убавить пыл.

Но прежде, чем уйти, Брайан успел заметить взгляд Найджела поверх книги — более нежный и мягкий, чем тот скорее всего догадывался. Случайная оговорка определённого того стоила.

***  
Следующие шесть часов Найджел провёл в Старбаксе. Частично потому, что слова доклада в кои-то веки сами лились из него, и частично потому, что там, к счастью, не продавали алкоголь. Найджел правда не собирался прерывать свою цепочку из 632 дней. А ещё он убедил себя, что если не двигаться с места, то можно притвориться, что Брайан вовсе не делает сейчас чёрт знает что со своей девушкой в их общей квартире. Что Найджел ещё не стал официально любовником на стороне, только и ждущим звонка о том, что Линдси уехала обратно в свой Портленд или куда она там, блядь, собиралась, и Найджел снова может тайком трахать её парня.

Очевидно, он оказался тем человеком, который уводит чужих парней. Раньше он точно таким не был. Конечно, теория вероятности дала бы иные результаты — скорее всего, ему доводилось спать с кем угодно во времена, благополучно выпавшие из памяти. Он не помнил ни то что имён, даже лиц большинства людей, которых успел тогда трахнуть, не говоря уже об их вторых половинках. 

Но с Брайаном он первый раз сделал это сознательно. И чувствовал себя очень виноватым за то, что вообще не испытывает вины по этому поводу.

Потому что Брайан, милый, заботливый, неловкий Брайан был Фэнни Прайс во плоти. Он был героем всей этой истории, был честным и добрым по своей сути, пусть и не слишком верным бойфрендом. И конечно, он мог ненадолго увлечься Генри Кроуфордом — Найджел мысленно извинился перед Фэнни за свою вышедшую из-под контроля метафору. У неё-то самой особо не было вариантов. Несмотря на то, что Найджел всегда находил особое удовольствие в выискивании мелких намёков на секс между персонажами. 

Но в конце концов, Брайан, как и Фэнни, вернётся к своему почтенному и уважаемому Эдмунду. Или к своей Элис.

Нет, к своей Линдси. Найджел тряхнул головой: девушку Брайана звали Линдси. 

(И откуда возникло другое имя?)

Самым важным было то, что Брайан просто не мог на самом деле выбрать такого повесу, как Найджел. Не по-настоящему, не навсегда, несмотря на все взрывы, к которым вели их прикосновения. И Найджел готов был с этим смириться. Оставалось только окончательно убедить себя в этом.

Брайан, как истинный зануда, написал ему ровно в десять вечера, когда Найджел приканчивал свою третью булочку.

«Я закончил. Извини, что так долго.»

А потом надпись «Брайан набирает» мигала на экране, появляясь и пропадая, добрых две минуты, прежде чем пришло следующее:

«Так хочу тебя увидеть.»

У Найджела сладко сжалось сердце, и он начал печатать ответ, не задумываясь и не обращая внимание на пунктуацию.

«я могу приехать»  
«пиши адрес»

Когда телефон мигнул ответом, Найджел бросил свою булочку на столе и быстрым шагов вышел в душную ночь. Он, в конце концов, был Кроуфордом, и готов был взять то, что ему полагается, пока это вообще возможно (и пока Брайан не знает всей правды).

Квартира Брайана оказалась неподалёку (потому он, наверное, и выбрал этот Старбакс), и совсем скоро Найджел уже поднимался к нему на третий этаж. У двери с номером 305 он занёс было руку, чтобы постучать, но Брайан открыл ему первым.

— Привет, — тихо выдохнул он и притянул Найджела в поцелуй, который Найджел сразу вернул с той же страстью.

— Блядь, почему мне всегда тебя так мало? — прошептал Брай, когда Найджел, наконец, позволил ему снова вдохнуть. Его пальцы скользили по краю футболки Найджела (тот мимоходом подумал, что стоит начать одеваться со вкусом и в те дни, когда не нужно было на работу — например, прикупить пару шёлковых галстуков), и Брайан снова потянул его на себя, жадный и нежный. Да кому вообще нужна такая мелочь, как кислород?

Те первый разы, что они были вместе, Найджел вёл, но Брайан быстро учился. И Найджелу это ужасно нравилось: пусть Брайан совершенно ничего не умел, он был таким честным, так откровенно признавался в том, чего хочет, что Найджел был счастлив дать ему всё, что может. Как-то ночью Найджел, ориентируясь не то на подсознательный инстинкт, не то на смутное чужое воспоминание, прижал Брайана к стене в своей студии, и держал его, дроча им обоим, пока Брайан не кончил так, что Найджелу всю жизнь будут в мокрых снах приходить эти воспоминания. Наплевать, что до сих пор приходится выковыривать осколки лампочек и кружек из ковра. 

И сегодня Найджел позволил Брайану целовать и льнуть к нему какое-то время — а потом вплёл пальцы ему в волосы на загривке, сжал кулак и легко толкнул Брайана в грудь, ведя в направлении спальни.

Спальня была в полном беспорядке, повсюду виднелись открытые пустые ящики и полки, но кровать была не тронута. Значит, сегодня её ещё не оскверняли, и Найджел не мог сдержать радости, прогоняя лишние мысли. Он толкнул Брайана на постель и навалился сверху, целуя. Брай приподнялся на локтях, отползая выше, и вдруг вытащил что-то из-под своей спины. Эта была футболка — женская футболка, блядь, — и Брайан собрался было отбросить её, но вдруг застыл, разглядывая ткань.

Найджел отстранился, приседая на колени, и Брайан взглянул на него виновато.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, всё ещё стискивая футболку в руках. — Прости, но я... — Он помедлил и зачем-то сунул чёртову футболку Найджелу в лицо. — Ты можешь просто сказать мне, что ты на ней видишь?

— Брай, ты серьёзно?

— Знаю, знаю. Но пожалуйста, ради меня?..

«Ты Генри, не Эдмунд», — напомнил себе Найджел. — «Бери, что дают».

Скрестив руки на груди, он вздохнул.

— «Филлори и далее», — не удержавшись, он закатил глаза. — Твоя любимая.

Брайан кивнул.

— А в самом рисунке... Скажи, на часах есть замочная скважина?

Найджел сощурился. Поначалу он ничего такого не заметил (слишком уж отвлекали странные козьи головы). Но стоило присмотреться, и да, на часах была замочная скважина, прямо по центру циферблата. Найджел невольно потянулся погладить потёртые линии и кивнул Брайану.

— Слава богам, — выдохнул тот. — Я думал, с ума схожу.

Найджел ещё ненадолго задержался взглядом на рисунке, не обращая внимания на странное чувство, сжимающее желудок, и моргающую лампу у постели, а потом выхватил футболку из рук Брайана и зашвырнул подальше.

— Пока ещё нет, — обещающе промурлыкал он и навалился на Брайана сверху, укусил за шею, вылизывая солёную кожу, и с удовольствием почувствовал под языком чужой сумасшедший пульс. — Ну, а теперь ты наконец дашь мне вставить мой ключ в свою скважину?

Это был настолько плохой подкат, что даже Найджелу он удался едва-едва — со всем его ростом, сексуальностью и жаркой хрипотцой в голосе. 

Но Брайан всё равно ответил ему беспрекословным согласием.

Позже, лежа у Брайана на груди и едва удерживая глаза открытыми, Найджел понял, что почему-то размышляет о всё тех же вопросах, которые не давали покоя Брайану. 

— Понятия не имею, почему Кембридж, — пробормотал он, нарушая сонную тишину. Момент, когда он принял это решение, был почему-то далёким и размытым, словно отгороженным от него толстой плёнкой и подспудным предупреждением не соваться. — Я должен был уехать из Нью-Йорка, — это он точно помнил, ту жуткую тоску, которая наваливалась на него в этом городе, утягивала прямиком на дно. — И я знал, что мне нужно сюда. Словно что-то меня звало. Невидимое и неслышимое.

«Твоим голосом», — хотел он добавить, но промолчал. — «Голосом не-Брайана из моего сна».

Брайан погладил его по волосам, и Найджел зажмурился.

— Я думаю, ты был прав, — тихо сказал Брайан. — Судьба — это полная херня. И любой результат наших поступков — случайность. Самое важное — это наш личный выбор. На каждом шагу.

Найджел тихо порадовался, что Брайан не мог сейчас видеть его глаз. 

— Эл? Что думаешь?

Огромная абстракция с грохотом рухнула со стены за кроватью, но ни Найджел, ни Брайан даже не шелохнулись. Найджел только кивнул, потираясь щекой Брайану о грудь, и в полусне начал гладить его тёплый живот, бездумно выводя одно и то же. Круг с маленькой линией. Круг с маленькой линией. Круг с маленькой линией...


	7. Всё те же люди, которыми они были всегда

Брайан оторвался от перечитывания одного и того же предложения в сотый раз и потёр ладонями глаза. Найджел пошевелился за ним и мягко коснулся запястья.

— Всё хорошо?

Брайан взглянул на его лицо, которое определённо должно было выражать «просто проверяю», но выглядело так, словно Найджел за него беспокоился.

— Да, всё нормально, — улыбнулся Брайан.

Всё и правда было нормально. Более, чем нормально. Лето постепенно заканчивалось, дни становились короче. Приближалась осень, и Брайан потихоньку начал поглядывать на свою любимую шапку, радуясь, что она не потерялась во время бурного отъезда Линдси. Квартира постепенно перестала выглядеть полупустой: теперь на столе стояла коробка ромашкового чая («Фу, на вкус как одуванчики.» — «Откуда ты знаешь, какие на вкус одуванчики?»), и на кровати лежало любимое лоскутное одеяло Найджела (такое кричащее и безвкусное, абсолютно непохожее на Найджела, и это было ужасно мило, что он всё равно его обожал). И сам Найджел был здесь. Почти каждую ночь. 

Найджел сдал последний зачёт по Остин пару недель назад и осторожно подбирал себе парочку новых курсов на осень. А Брайан... Брайан должен был уже завтра предоставить черновик первой части новой диссертации своему всерьёз озабоченному резкой сменой курса руководителю. 

Найджел перевернул книжку обложкой вверх и поставил стоймя на одеяло, а затем приподнялся на локте, глядя на Брайана. И как ему удалось заполучить такого парня в свою постель? «Снова», — прошептал тихий бестелесный голос у Брайана в голове, и Брайан привычно его проигнорировал.

— Волнуешься за свою встречу? — спросил Найджел.

Брайан вздохнул и кивнул.

— Немного.

— У тебя давным-давно всё готово, — мягко напомнил Найджел. — Отвлекись на что-нибудь другое. 

Это было правдой. Но Брайан всё равно не мог перестать переживать, не мог перестать представлять, каково будет показать это кому-то другому, так раскрыть свою душу, больше, чем когда-либо в любой другой работе. Он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что если он вдруг ошибся в этом новом направлении, то это станет символическим концом всей его новой жизни. И тогда Брайану придётся вернуться в мир без чудес, без магии и без этого чудесного человека рядом, пытающегося отвлечь его от тяжёлых мыслей. Все эти страхи не имели никакого смысла, но они жили у Брайана внутри. И никогда раньше он не обращал так много внимания на собственные чувства.

Позволив себе упасть на подушки, Брайан повернулся к Найджелу. 

— Что, если всё настолько плохо, что меня навсегда заклеймят позором и выкинуть из программы, и...

— Вынудят изучать литературу за пределами титулованных университетов, вместе с нами, простыми смертными? — вскинул бровь Найджел, тепло улыбаясь. Его рот, эта улыбка всегда выдавала его за глаза, особенно когда он рассыпал остроты и колкости. 

— Знаю, знаю. Я слишком себя накрутил, — вздохнул Брайан и уставился в потолок. — Я просто... Я не знаю, кем бы я был без... Всего этого.

Формулировка была абсолютно правдивой. Пусть Брайану и казалось отчётливо, что он откуда-то помнит и другие свои жизни (пять лет назад он бы облился кофе от одной такой мысли), эти другие воспоминания всегда оставались вдалеке, где до них нельзя было дотянуться. Их нельзя было увидеть, только ощутить их присутствие. Как сейчас, когда Найджел отвёл кудрявые пряди с глаз жестом, который Брайан помнил до последнего движения, хотя просто не мог помнить на самом деле.

— Что же, — промурлыкал Найджел, с притворной хитрецой, которую он всегда подключал, собираясь сказать что-то очень милое, — думаю, ты был бы в порядке. Но если они всё же вдруг вышвырнут тебя на улицу, и тебе придётся жить среди обычных людей, обещаю, что найду тебя и обязательно соблазню, чтобы...

— Чтобы искра жизни осталась со мной на долгие годы, — закончил за него Брайан. — Откуда это?

Найджел прищурился.

— Я думал, это всё моё невероятное чувство юмора.

— Но я определённо где-то это уже слы...

— Неужели? — Найджел придвинулся к нему, широко улыбаясь, и Брайан со смехом отпихнул его от себя. — Какой грубый, — притворно пожаловался Найджел, поднимая свою книгу, и Брайан вздрогнул — настолько правильно он это сказал. 

Брайан хотел его спросить. Собирался спросить. Прошло слишком мало времени, но одновременно слишком много, и вообще время было только иллюзией — кажется, это он тоже где-то слышал.

Брайан открыл было рот, но Найджел опередил его — болезненно свёл брови и снова отложил книгу. Кажется, его снова настигла головная боль. Брайан придвинулся ближе и осторожно потёр пальцем местечко между его бровей. Найджел, к его восторгу, тихо вздохнул и ощутимо расслабился.

— Тебе пора подобрать очки, — тихо предложил Брайан.

— Отстань, — фыркнул Найджел без особого пыла.

Брайан практически увидел эту картинку: седоволосый Найджел, по-королевски изящный, в тоненьких очках, сидящих на красивой переносице. Брайан и себя попытался разглядеть рядом с этим Найджелом, постаревшего далеко не так красиво, и сумел и это. А может, это тоже было воспоминанием из другой, потерянной жизни.

— «Поиск партнёрства на всю жизнь очень легко становится основой любого героического сюжета», — пробормотал Брайан себе под нос.

— Это из твоей работы? — уточнил Найджел.

— Ага, — кивнул Брайан.

— Ты опять о ней думаешь? 

— Нет, — Брайан покачал головой, наклоняясь, и поцеловал Найджела, улыбнувшись его удивлённому взгляду. — Переезжай ко мне?

***  
Найджел несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь поверить в его слова. Пытаясь понять, действительно ли Брайан предложил ему жить вместе и теперь смотрит, забыв вдохнуть, и ждёт ответа.

— Найджел?

Найджел покачал головой и выдохнул бездумно:

— Линдси не будет возражать?

Брайан словно споткнулся об это имя. 

— С чего бы ей возражать?

Найджел вскинул бровь. Может, он недооценил Брайана, и его неловкий любитель литературы оказался ещё и любителем полиаморных отношений. Найджел на мгновение представил себе эту картинку — Брайан с его красоткой-подружкой и... Потенциальным любовником. Под одной крышей. Выглядело это как-то по-европейски — континентально, совсем не так, как это было бы в зажатой скучной Британии. На ум невольно пришёл Оберин Мартелл.

А ещё это почему-то очень подходило Брайану.

— При чём здесь вообще Линдси? — повторил Брайан, пока Найджел путался в собственных мыслях.

— Тебе не кажется, что ей не понравится моё присутствие в её квартире?

— В её квартире? Найджел, Линдси в Портленде, ты же знаешь?

— Знаю, но когда она вернётся...

— Вернё... Найджел, — Брайан поставил ноутбук на прикроватный столик и повернулся к нему, обнял за шею, осторожно заглядывая в глаза. — Линдси переехала обратно в Портленд. Неужели ты правда думал, что она в какой-то момент вернётся играть со мной в сожителей? Да даже если она и вернётся, не так всё плохо сейчас с рынком недвижимости. 

Найджел бы с ним не согласился, помня свой собственный опыт поиска квартиры, которую мог бы снимать (на зарплату, которую он и имел-то только благодаря папочке и его хитроумным способам вычеркнуть ненужного сына из своей жизни). Не то, чтобы это сейчас было важно. Но за это Найджел хотя бы мог зацепиться.

Брайан смотрел на него так встревоженно, словно собирался померять ему температуру — а потом вдруг его лицо просветлело, как будто кусочки паззла сложились в голове. Брайан вскинул брови, не отводя взгляда, и Найджел сам отвернулся, пытаясь от него спрятаться. 

Брайан тяжело вздохнул.

— Найджел, — нежно, но твёрдо позвал он после долгой паузы. — Ты же знаешь, что я порвал с Линдси, — он не добавил «правда?», но Найджел всё равно услышал — по его дрогнувшему голосу и распахнутым глазам.

— Теперь знаю, — пробормотал Найджел, не выдержав его пристального внимания.

— Господи, — Брайан в ужасе отстранился, и Найджел тут же пожалел о своей потере, хотя ничего большего он точно не заслуживал. Брайан спустил ноги с кровати. — Господи блядский боже, — прошептал он. — Ты наверное думаешь, что я какой-то сумасшедший.

Его плечи опустились и сжались, и Найджел, ощутив это словно удар в живот, яростно замотал головой, но Брайан не мог его видеть.

— Нет, — быстро выдохнул Найджел, подсаживаясь сзади и обнимая Брайана за плечи. — Вовсе нет.

Брайан накрыл его руку своими, невидяще глядя вперёд, и невесело рассмеялся:

— Господи. А я тут распинаюсь о квестах, о предназначении, спрашиваю тебя, хочешь ли ты жить вместе, а ты... — Он обернулся, окинув Найджела потерянным долгим взглядом, и Найджел едва сумел его выдержать. — А ты что? Всё это время думал, что мы с тобой тут... Просто развлекаемся? — он яростно мотнул головой, словно не веря собственным словам и умоляя Найджела не верить в них тоже.

Найджел понятия не имел, что сказать. 

— Я... Я думал, что ты этого хочешь, — объяснение даже ему самому показалось жалким.

— Как ты мог так подумать?

Найджел отстранился, задетый этим обвинением. Казалось, что в голове сейчас хватит ответов на десятки лет, но нащупать он не мог ни единого. Ни одного слова, только обрывки эмоций и картинок, обручального кольца, влюблённых карих глаз, повсюду провожающих красивую стройную блондинку. И голоса, все как один повторяющие «никто никогда» и «ты никогда», хотя он был слишком молод, чтобы прочувствовать это их «никогда».

Лампа на прикроватном столике задрожала и свалилась на пол. Брайан не отводя от Найджела взгляда, потянулся к нему и взял за плечи. 

— Найджел, — прошептал он, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу. — Ты же знаешь... Знаешь, что я...

Найджел зажмурился, мучительно пытаясь его остановить.

— Не надо, — выпалил он сквозь зубы, и Брайан застыл, а потом вдруг улыбнулся.

— Почему нет? — тихо спросил он, и у Найджела не было ответа, только жуткая беспричинная паника, завязавшаяся узлом в животе. 

— Я... Мы с тобой через многое прошли, так может нам...

— Нам хорошо вместе, разве нет? — Брайан помолчал, словно подбирая слова. — Я знаю, прошло не очень много времени. Но кому нужны другие доказательства, когда мы чувствуем, что это правда? Почему бы нам хотя бы не попробовать?

Найджелу стало нехорошо, не то из-за смешанных чувств, не то из-за сошедшего с ума света вокруг, — или из-за того, что весь этот разговор он словно слышал на два голоса сразу, и доносился он из воспоминаний, которые ему не принадлежали (и принадлежали тоже, ему и им обоим). Единственной связной мыслью, пробившейся через этот туман, было пропитанное страхом: «это не для тебя». 

И ещё одна, сразу за первой, «вот он, этот момент, и ты опять собираешься его проебать», но эта вторая мысль была печальной и тихой. Она просто не могла перекричать страх.

— Найджел? — позвал Брайан, обнимая его похолодевшее лицо ладонями. Он успел испугаться, бедняга, почему Элиот каждый раз делает ему так больно?

(Кто такой Элиот? И что он натворил?)

Эти глаза. Глаза, которые Элиот — Найджел — так любил. Господи, да он с первого взгляда влюбился, в первую же секунду, когда он выпал из кустов, и объявился в баре, и заказал шот, и смотрел на него, не веря своим глазам, и Найджел просто не мог перестать рассказывать о нём Марго. И как он смотрел на бесконечные звёзды, лежа на мозаике после, и беззвучно спрашивал небо, чем умудрился заслужить такое. Брай не мог обо всём этом знать. Брай бы его возненавидел, он бы ушёл, он никогда бы не выбрал его сам, если бы он только знал, каким ужасным монстром Найджел был на самом деле, там, глубоко внутри, где мир не мог разглядеть его истинной сути за короной и коктейлями, и...

Комната стремительно накренилась, и Найджел начал падать, и Брайан удержал его, а лампочки вокруг вдруг разом заскрежетали, и дверь затряслась, громче и громче, и кажется, кто-то кричал. Найджел провалился в карие глаза, надеясь в них утонуть, и вспомнил.

Три недели назад, лежа у Брайана на груди, он улыбался, пока Брайан неспешно зачитывал ему из книги, которую держал в руках. 

— Больше эмоций, — поддразнил его Найджел. — Разве я не заслуживаю столь же страстного прочтения, которым ты награждаешь своих юных студенток?

— Не только студенток, — пробурчал Брайан, и Найджел засмеялся.

— Вечно я тебя недооцениваю.

—Вы надрываете мне душу. — продолжил Брайан читать. — Я раздираем между отчаянием и надеждою...

Найджел замолчал и закрыл глаза, слушая. Брайан заметил его тихие слёзы только когда добрался до «и сердце мое полно вами даже более, чем тогда, когда вы едва не разбили его».

— Всё хорошо?

Найджел кивнул, не открывая глаз, потому что просто не знал, как выразить словами безумную надежду, что Брайан чувствует так же, как и читает, что он простил Найджела за трусость и бегство, которого тот никогда не совершал.

— Как думаешь, всё бы сложилось, если бы Анна не сбежала, а осталась с Вентвортом?

— Не знаю, — отозвался Брайан, гладя его по волосам. — Думаю, они всегда были связаны. Обстоятельства меняются, и люди меняются тоже. Но в конце концов, думаю, если всё складывается, то оно складывается. Потому что мы всегда остаёмся теми же людьми, которыми всегда были.

***

— Элиот, — выдохнул Брайан за секунду до того, как кто-то вышиб входную дверь.

— Кью, — эхом ответил Найджел.

— Пригнитесь! — с порога крикнула высокая женщина, и сразу следом над их головами пролетел шкафчик и вдребезги разбился о стену.

Переступив через обломки, женщина шагнула в комнату с полицейским значком в одной руке и комиксом в другой, а за ней зашли ещё трое. Стильная девушка с повязкой на глазу, обычный парень в свитере и высокий мужчина в наушниках. 

— Детектив Сэм Каннингем, — представилась полицейская. — Я должна вам кое-что рассказать.


	8. Эпилог. Квентин и Элиот

Квентин сидел на подоконнике в пентхаусе Марины, с ногами забравшись на подушки, и не отводил взгляда от окна.

Он скучал по узким улочкам Гарвардской площади, и по тёмным дорожкам филлорийских лесов, хоть и не готов был ещё себе в этом признаться.

Элиот вошёл в комнату одновременно с тем, как мимо проехал припозднившийся фургончик мороженого. Помедлил, увидев Квентина, и тот слегка улыбнулся ему.

Это был первый раз, как они остались наедине с тех пор, как спали их гламуры. И вовсе не потому, что они избегали друг друга. Разве что самую малость.

— Привет, — мягко сказал Квентин.

Ему хотелось сказать: «опять пришёл тот момент, когда ты скажешь мне, что всё это произошло не с нами и не на самом деле?», но он не стал. Как и тот Квентин, которым он был в прошлый раз. 

Элиот смотрел на него со звенящей пустотой в голове. Он просто не разрешал себе задумываться об этом — с тех самых пор, как вернулись воспоминания. 

— Привет, — так же мягко отозвался Элиот и подошёл, чтобы положить руку Квентину на плечо. 

Но Квентин встретил его на полпути, переплёл их пальцы и крепко сжал их. 

И им обоим словно стало немного легче дышать.

— Я выгляну за припасами, — сказал Элиот.

Он замешкался, потому что в списке припасов был алкоголь, и какая-то часть его всё ещё чувствовала себя виноватой за те далёкие 664 дня. Но другая, большая его часть, считала, что лучше себя не обманывать.

Квентин взглянул на него с тревогой.

— Уверен, что это хорошая идея? Магия почти на нуле, и мы понятия не имеем, что происходит снаружи.

(Они и правда ничего не знали.)

Но Элиот небрежно пожал плечами.

— Не прятаться же здесь вечно.

Квентин стиснул его ладонь.

— Будь осторожен, хорошо?

И Элиот обещал быть осторожным. А ещё он склонился и поцеловал Квентина в лоб, и медленно отошёл, позволив их пальцам цепляться друг за друга до тех пор, пока хватило длины руки. 

Он был почти у двери, когда Квентин почти набрался смелости сказать: «это всегда были и будем мы, Эл. Мы всегда будем теми же людьми, которыми были всегда. И мы каждый раз выбираем друг друга.»

Но он промолчал.

И следующие шесть месяцев ада каждую секунду сожалел о своём молчании, о своей трусости, пусть ему и не хватало тогда сил ни на что, даже на простое бодрствование. Вся эта беготня за монстром с лицом Элиота и его глазами, всё это привело Квентина к одной единственной мысли — «вот каким бывает настоящее отсутствие выбора, Эл». И эту мысль пришлось затолкать поглубже, повторяя про себя: «он не знал, он ничего не знал», пока оно не начало эхом отзываться внутри.

Потому что.

Потому что Элиот правда пытался быть осторожным. Но он не успел и на пять минут отойти, когда его настигла чужая рука на плече, и золото глаз, и Счастливое место, и дверные проёмы, и «он не знает, он же ничего не знает». И в первый раз за все их жизни, Квентин и Элиот больше не были теми же людьми, которыми были всегда.

Но это уже совсем другая история.

Однако, и эта, новая история тоже закончится. Её конец (и начало) будет таким: Квентин, поднимется на цыпочки, пойманный между поцелуями, и прошепчет «это мы, это всегда были мы», и Элиот, разбитый и абсолютно счастливый, стиснет его в объятия, и оба они, не в силах оторваться друг от друга, будут шептать друг другу «знаю, детка, я знаю».


End file.
